


My wife's gardener

by CallingForYourGrace



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingForYourGrace/pseuds/CallingForYourGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting a new job, Woohyun took an instant dislike to home owner - pale, stern and lame in one leg guy. On the contrary, his beautiful wife immeditely attracted attention of young gardener. But the farther Woohyun works in the house, the more he aware, that gloomy landlord attracts him so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New job

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this first on AFF and now decided to try AO3 (why not? :D ) As I said on AFF, I'm not an english speaker, tbh I'm only learning, so that fic is some kind of practice for me. Hope you'll like it :))  
> PS. While writing I have a lot of grammar books around me, but I make mistakes :DD So scold me if you want to. I'll love you anyway :D

“Wow!” - Woohyun admiringly surveyed the house, his aunt brought him into. - “Of course, I knew that you work for the rich people, but did not realize how really rich they are.”

The house was beyond words gorgeous . A huge building with a magnificent garden, which immediately attracted the attention of the latter-day gardener. But inside he was no less fascinating. The house was akin to a museum, literally teeming with all examples of antique art. Paintings, vases, furniture - everything was an example of superior taste and elegant conservatism.

“Hey, Nam Woohyun!” - elderly woman lightly elbowed him in the ribs. - “Behave yourself, I highly praised you to young master! You can't disappoint your old aunt.”

Woohyun only laughed loudly, gratefully embracing relative. Woohyun has always been a frivolous man . He was one of those young rakes who prefered to relax with doubtful friends and party all night long. The only decent hobby in his life were flowers, that's why he chose to become a gardener, that led him to this house.

“Come on , the master is waiting for us!” - woman whispered , pushing the boy forward. - “And try to speak without that silly jokes of yours.”

“Oh , Aunty , this job will be even harder to get than I thought.”

With a smile shaking her head woman took the boy to the office, where the owner waited them . Woman cared about Woohyun from the childhood. Poor boy early lost his parents , and most of his life he spent with her. And though she tried to surround her boy with all tenderness, which has only been able to give her loving heart , lack of parental warmth made itself felt. The boy grew up free, self-reliant, but too frivolous . She had forgotten the number of women with whom Woohyun met, and adventures , her nephew had been involved in. The only consolation of his life were the flowers that unexpectedly, but very handy became his profession. And suddenly vacant job of gardener was a great way to keep a young person under the strict supervision.

Knocking on the door and waiting laconic ''Come in" , an elderly servant opened the door to the office and lead there nephew.

In the office behind a huge desk, framed in green velvet and dotted with numerous small, but no less expensive stationery and gold figures that are not used much in practical terms , but invisibly bring aesthetic pleasure to their owners, was sitting a young man . One could say that he was not much older than Woohyun , if not for his abnormally pale skin, dark circles under his eyes and incredibly tired , dreary , but the piercing gaze , which surely added him a few years old. He held himself upright , cold, and these severe eyes literally riveted Woohyun to the spot. Behind him stood his wife , who was a direct contrast to her gloomy husband, and Woohyun barely restrained himself from giving a smirk . She was beautiful without words . Proud, noble , well-groomed . Her manners were elegant, sensual, but not pretentious . She exuded nobility, but she did not seem like impregnable doll. There was something regal in her, but her features were soft and she had languishing look .

“Welcome, Nam Woohyun,”- surprised Woohyun flinched. He did not expect that this stern guy has such soft, sweet voice .

“Thank you for accepting me, I will not fail you,” - bowed Woohyun , not forgetting to flash his the most gracious smile to the young mistress.

Nodding , young master continued:

“My wife always had a weakness for some plants , thats why she needs a worker, dedicated and working at the proper level,” - Sunggyu intently looked at the guy. - “Your aunt very complimented you. But I do not presume to write off all praises on your exclusivity, because you are her relative, her opinion can not be objective. So you'll have to prove your fitness.”

Shadow slid across the face of Woohyun. This guy questioned his competence and openly declared his aunt about favoritism . Of course, he was the owner , but that didn't mean he needs to be so straightforward.

“I'll try to not let you down,” - Woohyun said dryly.

“I hope,” - the owner leaned against the desk with his hands and with a visible effort arose from the table. - “You can start today. About wages and working conditions Martha already told you.”

At these words Woohyun's aunt nodded with a smile . Apparently, she did not find that behavior outrageous .

Without saying a word , man held out his hand to a stick , which stood beside the table , and , leaning on it, hobbled to the door. The owner was not only sickly looking , he was limping . Complete kit for the terrible image of the owner of an ancient castle with ghosts.

“Sorry, Woohyun, my husband is a little rude, but you'll get used to it,” - the newly-born gardener heard a pleasant voice of mistress. For him it was an unexpected but pleasant surprise that a woman so quickly turned to the informal language .

“I think communication with you quickly smooth out any impressions,” - Woohyun gave the most charming smile, that made woman fluttered.

“I think we'll work well together, my name's Lisa,” - lady happily smiled when Woohyun kissed her hand. “And this pest guy - my husband Sunggyu.”

In the woman's voice could be heard clear concern. But it was not the concern, that felted in the voice of the loving wife. It was caring friend's, sister's concern, but not woman's in love . The girl apparently suffered from a shortage of male attention .

'It will be even easier than I thought,' - Woohyun grinned , seeing in her eyes clear interest . No wonder : Woohyun has always been popular among women. And his master was clearly not one of those men who gladly gave their caress to women.

***

“This guy ...”

“Kim Sunggyu! Your master,” - Martha corrected.

“Yeah-yeah, Sunggyu,” - Woohyun lazily waved. - “He does not deserve such a woman.”

“You do not understand , Sunggyu is a good man. You yourself will be surprised how quickly you'll like him.”

“I do not think so,” - Woohyun grinned . - “But with his wife I obviously will find a common language.”


	2. Nice try

" Why is he limping? " - Woohyun asked, biting into an apple.

"It was an accident, " - Martha sadly replied while cutting vegetables for dinner . - "Poor Gyu was forced to live with this disease since childhood. "

" What happened? " - Woohyun playfully winked at one of the maids, who was throwing him a quick glances, what immediately resulted in burning cheeks and shy giggles from the latter.

Martha gently slapped his sneaky hand, that tried to steal a piece of cabbage, and continued :

" He fell out of the tree, " - shaking her head, as if reproaching destiny for its heartlessness, the woman continued: - " Children at this age can be so careless... Since then, he limps . "

Nodding, Woohyun mumbled :

" Now I understand why he has such a bad character. "

" Woohyun, do not say what you do not know, " - woman discontentedly hit her talkative relative in the head. - " I've known him since childhood, I have devoted half of my life to this family and I can say one thing for sure - they are the best masters i could ever wish for. "

Woohyun snorted, rubbing his bruised head.

" And where are his parents? " - asked Woohyun, expecting to hear a sad story about how cruel parents left their son alone and went on a world tour .

" They left after young master's marriage, leaving this house to son and his young wife, " - the old lady sighed wistfully. - " They really want grandchildren... "

" And what's the problem? " - Woohyun tried to pretend that he does not care, though the topic very interested him.

" It just... " - woman paused for a second and was ready to say what was in her mind, but then suddenly, as if recollecting herself, shook her head vigorously : - " No, no, it's not our business, its not good to discuss about owners behind their backs. "

Hastily adjusting apron, woman hurried to occupy herself by cooking sauce, on what Woohyun just rolled his eyes.

" Well then, i will have to figure everything out from the mistress, " - with a satisfied grin Woohyun remembered the look beautiful lady gave him this morning. It seemed like he was not the only one who was dying to get to know each other better .

" Woohyun, don't you dare get involved in adventure again! " - threatened aunt, dangerously swinging a knife in the air.

" Aunty, did I ever let you down? " - with fake pout Woohyun embraced skeptical lady.

' The fact of the matter is that you did it many times, ' - with a sigh she received a hug.

***

Adjusting freshly picked flowers in the vase and cheerfully whistling unobtrusive melody, Woohyun did not immediately notice the quiet knock, that became already familiar to him in these few days of work. Looking up, he saw slowly-moving master, who apparently was heading to cabinet, where he spent the majority of his time. In the hand he held a stick that helped him support himself while walking, so his gait was a bit awkward and unwieldy . Sunggyu's face was pale as ever, and it made Woohyun wonder whether he sleeps well at all? Caughting a fleeting , distant glance, the gardener decided to take this opportunity to greet young master.

" Hey, Master! Good morning! " - hearing the voice of a new employee, Sunggyu winced . It was too unusual to hear someone's emotional and joyful voice in this forever dark and cold house.

Coming to the conclusion that the best way to avoid unwanted dialogue is to ignore gardener, Sunggyu continued his gloomy way to the office, not bothering to even look at employee who had greeted him .

Seeing the lack of response from the limping guy, Woohyun frowned. After talking with Martha, he decided not to rush into the tempting embrace of premature conclusions, and this maybe too cheery greeting was his attempt to show respect to Sunggyu's state and to show that not only did he not laugh or pitied him , but he also wanted to create good relationship... if not as friend, but at least as his worker . But it seemed that the owner did not realize his intentions, and Woohyun decided to try his luck again.

"Nice weather, isn't it? " - Woohyun asked again .

This time Sunggyu stopped. Meeting his gaze, Woohyun immediately regretted his decision to start a dialogue. There was no emotion in his eyes. Woohyun felt a shiver run down his spine. There was no life in that gaze, just a silent pain, anguish, which reasons Woohyun could not understand. In that moment he almost thought he did something wrong , because the next moment Sunggyu changed the trajectory, slowly hobbling towards the gardener.

Stopping in front of the young gardener, Sunggyu narrowed his eyes. This guy had everything that he lacked himself: the joy of life, favourite work, friends... This guy was not waiting for someone else's approval, was not waiting for someone to press a fateful lever that will make him, like a soulless mannequin, move in the proper direction, desired by the heartless puppeteer... No, he lived however he wanted, infecting everyone around with his happiness. Martha was always smiling beside him, despite fatigue and financial problems; maids literally flew to work, hoping to see again the fun and interesting gardener; even his wife did not shun flirting, thinking that he would not notice . And he envied . Oh, how he envied his desire to live on his own, rather than living according to the routine plan, repeated every day. And despite how this light, that Woohyun radiated, attracted Sunggyu, it also frightened him.

" Something's wrong? " - Woohyun raised his eyebrows when he saw a strange look on the owner's face.

" Look, Woohyun," - Sunggyu with effort forced himself not to look away from those living and bewildered eyes. - "You have been working for us not so long, but I must say that my wife is satisfied with you. "

At these words Woohyun smiled, going to thank Sunggyu for the kind words, but was stopped by the next tirade.

"But it does not mean that we will become friends, " - Sunggyu noted with satisfaction how changed look of his worker. - "There should be a distance between us. I am boss. You are the gardener . "

Woohyun clenched his teeth, trying to protect himself from careless remarks .

"I pay the money - you do your job well. And debating with me about the weather and other third-party themes isn't your duty . "

With concealed satisfaction Sunggyu noticed how joyful gleam in Woohyun's eyes was replaced by anger. Turning around and heading for the stairs, Sunggyu finally said:

"I hope we understand each other. "

Looking at the retreating back, Woohyun barely restrained himself from rude replay. Glancing at the fresh flowers in a vase, which he had just brought, Woohyun blankly said:

" Who does he think he is? "


	3. Good worker

"I'm the boss, you're a gardener... Pfft, you think you are so cool?" - Woohyun violently clipped bushes as if it was not a harmless plant in front of him, but the master in all his natural. - "Is it too hard for your Majesty to say hello?"

 

Oblivious to the world around him, Woohyun continued indiscriminately waving scissors, not realizing that from object of aesthetic pleasure the suffering bush turned into a pathetic demonstration of how not to cut the bushes.

 

"Damn!" - noticing the mess he created, Woohyun angrily ran a hand through his ruffled hair .

 

Throwing scissors, Woohyun with a sigh plopped down on the ground to rest a bit and cool his sore ego.

 

Of course, he has never had very good behavior, but he gave no reason for such a rudeness. And because of that he was literally dumbfounded by his boss's attitude. Like Woohyun is not a human, like he is an unfeeling robot, whose only purpose of life is to carry out a well-defined sequence of actions, not daring to move without orders or express his true opinion. From the first day Woohyun realized that his boss is not very friendly, but after hearing his story from the aunt and seeing the state in which young guy dwells every day, Woohyun thought that maybe he was wrong and that maybe the guy is just trying to hide from people behind this cool facade, that he just needs a little push to open up. But after last conversation gardener realized that Sunggyu wasn't an unhappy man, who just needed attention... Sunggyu turned out to be just a selfish arrogant nerd who used his fortune only to evoke pity from others. Woohyun hated such people. If Sunggyu was not happy with his life it did not mean that he should spoil other's mood.

 

Trapped in his gloomy thoughts, Woohyun have not noticed the approach of the mistress. And because of that she had plenty of time to admire the young gardener. Woohyun was certainly a handsome young man. Biting her lip, Lisa watched him enjoying the sun eyes closed, and could not help but comparing young gardener to the man she had to live with. Sleeveless shirt allows her to see tanned muscular arms, not so white and delicate as her husband's, but rough, used to work. Manly facial features, full lips, that were able to generate the most seductive smile she had ever seen in her life. His eyes were closed, but Lisa, who was carefully monitoring attractive employee, remembered the fire that always burned in those mischievous eyes. Her husband was such an opposite of him!

 

"Woohyun," - languid, soulful voice of misstress tore gardener out of his reverie .

 

"Mistress!" - immediately jumping to his feet, Woohyun tried to depict the most excusable look as if he was devoted slave who have commited a mistake. - "I'm sorry, I was distracted from work ... "

 

" Oh, no, i am not angry, " - woman came a step closer , impermissibly reducing the distance, and then pointedly ran a finger along his chest. - " Especially since you're such a good worker. "

 

Seeing how woman tries to hide her excitement behind ostentatious boldness, Woohyun mentally chuckled .

 

" But I can't so shamelessly use your kindness, " - Woohyun gently grabbed thin wrist and then ,without taking his eyes from her eyes, kissed her delicate hand .

 

" But shouldn't a good hostess to encourage her employees? " - woman defiantly turned as if the kiss meant nothing to her, although the redness on her cheeks was desperately trying to reveal her innermost feelings.

 

" But I've been working here not so long, " - Woohyun closely approached the woman, handing her a flower and secretly appreciating the way her shoulders tensed.

 

Woman, not looking back, took the flower, fighting the urge to turn around and meet with this seductive smile.

 

" Then you have to prove your professionalism, " - she casually leaned closer to the gardener .

 

" And how can I do that? " - Woohyun whispered in the ear of affected by their close proximity woman.

 

"There are no fresh flowers in my room. You could bring them and I could assess your competence... tonight. "

 

Woohyun nearly shouted victory cry, but restrained himself. As he thought Lisa definitely suffered from a shortage of male attention... and Woohyun was always happy to help with such a problem. This evening was going to be very interesting. But there was one hitch :

 

" But how... " - Woohyun did not end the sentence, but Lisa, turning her head slightly, responded to unfinished question:

 

"Tonight Sunggyu will be working, and because of that I feel very lonely. "

 

Woohyun grinned, seeing fake sadness on the face of a beautiful lady.

 

"I definitely can not allow a woman to suffer. "

 

Lightly smiling woman immediately went to the house, finally throwing :

 

" Like I said , you're a good worker. "

 

*** 

 

" Pathetic. Weak. Loser, " - with a sigh Sunggyu looked away, thereby interrupting his traditional disappointing conversation with a mirror. It was his usual routine: waking up early in the morning, sad conversation with a mirror and silent breakfast. And then work, work, work... He rarely complained about his life because he had nothing to complain about. He had a great job, beautiful wife, big house and all that a man could dream about. But he did not have one small but significant thing - he was not happy. He knew what people were saying about him behind his back. Arrogant bastard who has everything and does not appreciate it. Bad man, who forced his wife to stay with him and who is rude to his employees. But it was only a facade that he purposefully built himself. For some time now people's hatred has become for him a better choice than pity.

 

"Dear, shouldn't you already be at office? " - his beautiful wife entered the room, dressed in new clothes and wearing fresh makeup.

 

"I was thinking about staying home with you today... " - seeing her darkened face Gyu frowned. It was obvious that his wife did not want him to stay home. And he could understand why .

 

" Oh, " - was all she said, clearly trying to hide her disappointment. - " Then I will tell Martha to set the table ... "

 

" That's not necessary, i decided to go, " - at the sight of the joyous glimpse, that he caught for a second in her eyes, his heart sank . Of course he knew that in some way she cared about him, but it was not the care that loving wife should give to her husband. It was rather a friendly act, the necessity caused by the wife's status. But she did not love him and it was making his life miserable.

 

Frequently lack of self-belief makes us afraid to express our true opinion, force us to doubt every action that we perform, and because of that our days are filled with gloomy invariably self-criticism, which does not help us to become better, but rather destroys the last remnants of mental balance.

 

" Are you going somewhere? " - Sunggyu glanced at his beautifully dressed wife.

 

" Oh, it's ... just ... "

 

" It's okay, I 'm going already, " - he smiled softly, knowing how she liked to have fun and how his existence did not allow her to enjoy her free time. - "I hope you will have a good time. "

 

" Gyu, you're the best, " - his wife contentedly smiled, hugging guy.

 

" Yeah, I am, " - whispered Sunggyu lonely sitting on the bed and hearing his wife running up the stairs.


	4. Retreating back

"Hey, why don't you stay with me a little longer?" - Lisa yawned, joyfully stretching arms.

 

"And what if your gloomy husband sees us?" - Woohyun skillfully climbed in pants, zipping them in process.

 

"He never enters my room," - woman lazily waved staring at gardener's nude torso. - "We sleep apart."

 

"Is he that bad in bed?" - Woohyun joked buttoning his shirt.

 

"I don't know, we have never been together in that way," - mistress sat up on the bed, pulling the blanket over herself. - «Besides, I would rather have YOU in my bed."

 

"Did he never even touch you?" - Woohyun asked in disbelief, moving closer to the bed.

 

"He just respects me..." - mistress sighed. - "Our marriage was arranged by our parents. He knows that I never loved him. I think he still has hope that I will start developing some feelings for him and don't want to force me to do anything against my will. "

 

"How noble of him! Then why did you marry him?" - Woohyun cocked an eyebrow amazed by Sunggyu's patience. He was able to restrain himself while such a beatiful woman slept almost in the next room, while Woohyun himself couldn't look at these elegant curves and fair skin without drooling on carpet.

 

"He is rich," - she simply replied. - "I don't need anything, I can do whatever I want ... and I can sleep with whoever I want. And in return I just need to portray a caring wife and tolerate with his boring introverted nature. "

 

"You are such an evil," - grinned gardener, leaning in to kiss her hotly.

 

"And you are such a tease," - whispered lady not wanting to separate from handsome man. - "Stay with me."

 

"Sorry babe, I need to go," - Woohyun faked sorry face. - " If I take time off from work, your hysterical husband can fire me . "

 

" If you're going to be with me, you will not have to work, " - woman said enticingly.

 

" But I like my work , " - said the gardener, opening the door. - " Don't miss me, my lovely mistress. "

 

Winking at pouting woman, Woohyun hurried back to his room to prepare for the upcoming working day. Of corse he had fun with her, but he wasn't the cuddling type and their night encounter didn't mean that he was madly in love or so.

 

Woohyun always been a ladies' man. Especially he liked wealthy married women who were willing to pay any money for just one glance of a young and hot gardener. They were the main source of his income, which he always spent at parties, clubs and on friends. And because of that the flowers were his hobby, something human, simple, something that was passed to him from his mother and that he kept as a sacred heirloom, like the last piece, which linked him with his parents. That's why the work was not a burden for him. On the contrary, he was always happy to go to the garden. Heading down the hall with a smile and remembering how successfully passed the night, Woohyun suddenly stopped, hearing a familiar stern tone. In the half-open door of one of the rooms he saw Sunggyu, who was talking on the phone and as usual leaning on a stick.

 

His tone was dry, unemotional, it seemed like he was talking with inanimate object and Woohyun could only sympathize with the poor thing, who had the misfortune to talk with Sunggyu, not the most interesting interlocutor.

 

" Yes, all right , " - muttered grim master into the phone. - " None. Yes. She too. Yeah. Ok. "

 

Woohyun mentally laughed - probably the guy was talking to one of his inferiors, who clearly didn't have his favor.  
Intending to continue walking, Woohyun stopped, hearing quiet :  
" Yes, Father. "

 

Woohyun was puzzled. Sunggyu could not exchange a few words not only with servants, but also with parents. And since Woohyun early lost his parents, he could not quite understand it. He would give anything in the world for fate to give him another chance, to return his parents, for him to be able to hear at least once the innocent bedtime story from his mother, to see how his father proudly slaps on the Woohyun's shoulder after a victory in some sporting event. He wished at least one more time to feel what is it like- to live in a happy and complete family. Woohyun immediately felt bitter nostalgia, longing for his parents, that he always tried to jam in a chaotic lifestyle.

 

" Yes, see you, say hello to mom, " - hunging up, Gyu deeply sighed. It was another senseless and unemotional conversation with parents. Of course, they loved him and he loved them, but there was always some distance between them. Why do people of the upper classes believe that their children should be shielded from their attention as often as possible? Maybe it is their weird way to create the family pride in their child's soul... Or is it just an excuse for not caring about them?

 

" Something's wrong? " - coming out of the trance of childhood memories, Woohyun realised that Sunggyu is standing right in front of him.

 

"No, I ... I just heard the conversation and ..."

 

" Is it what you taught in school? " - Sunggyu asked sharply, raising an eyebrows. - " Eavesdropping other people's conversations? I think we've already had a conversation about what is included in your duties and what is not. "  
Woohyun had a lot of chiefs, and most of them were brazen, absurd, shameless people. But Woohyun always knew how to put them in their place. But as for Sunggyu, his soft voice, his calm face, his empty eyes somehow restrained Woohyun from rudeness as if heaven begged him not to cause him more pain than he is now experiencing.

 

"I just walked past, " - Woohyun said through clenched teeth.

 

"Due to the plants your brain obviously receives a lot of oxygen, and because of that you came up with an excuse so quickly. "

 

" Look, if your parents hate you, it did not mean you need to be rude, " - Woohyun hissed, losing patience and with it the last vestiges of self-preservation instinct.

 

After seeing how Sunggyu's eyes narrowed, Woohyun realized his mistake.

 

" You seem to forget who is the boss..." - Sunggyu quietly, dangerously said. There was hidden rage in his voice that definitely was not a good sign. - "I can always fire you. "

 

Even while being angry, Sunggyu himself has not changed. He was calm, not a muscle moved on his face, and only the fierce gaze betrayed his true feelings.

 

" And you seem to have forgotten that I am also a human being and not a piece of furniture that can be kicked when you're not in the mood! " - raising his voice, Woohyun completely forgot about all the formalities .

 

At these words Sunggyu only sneered as if Woohyun said the funniest joke.

 

«At least I live properly! I have a house , a good job, wife! I can not complain! And you? - Sunggyu shook his head, contemptuously looking at the gardener. - I doubt that you have even finished school. "

 

" But the people around me do not call me a cold unfeeling jerk! - Woohyun retorted. - Unlike you, I have friends and my family has never let me feel unwanted! "

 

Completely losing his temper, Sunggyu gripped the stick .

 

" Do you think your parents are proud of such a son? Do you think they're happy that their son grew into a frivolous and impolite playboy, who can not even find a normal job? If they said otherwise to you, then they are shamelessly lying! " - angrily panting, Sunggyu saw Woohyun's expression change. The anger in gardener's eyes was replaced by a strange confusion.

 

Looking at becoming pale gardener, Sunggyu victoriously chuckled. He definitely touched a raw nerve, bur in that moment unbearable pain flashed in Woohyun's eyes.

 

"Maybe I'd know the answer, - distantly said Woohyun, lowering his head in frustration, - if they were alive. "

 

At these words the gardener turned awkwardly, and then, without saying a word, walked away, leaving Sunggyu dumbfoundedly look at his retreating back.


	5. I'm a wimp , aren't i?

Entering the kitchen late at night, Woohyun decided not to turn on the light. He liked the darkness.  
There were just dark canvas of shades and rare contours of silhouettes around, enveloping atmosphere of the world's calmness. Only lonely moonlight, pouring out of the window, was slightly overshadowing the gloomy tranquility that literally filled Woohyun's mind, reducing the pain of thoughts that haunted him for the rest of the day. Here, in the company of the moon, which was just as lonely as he was, he did not feel so deprived, and sad memories that was caused by his last conversation with the owner was gradually disappearing, as if under the influence of the sky that was trying to earn his forgiveness for taking his family away.

Woohyun had often asked himself : "Would his parents be proud of him if they were still alive?” After all, he had wild lifestyle, he was the last person to be called good son. But one thing he knew for sure: Gyu had no right to say such a thing, because his speech provoked a storm of childhood memories painful for deprived of parental affection soul.

Master's words once again convinced him that the guy did not deserve even a drop of his forgiveness, that's why his little adventure with Lisa have become his revenge for the cruel words. Although this thought did not bring him desired satisfaction.

Darkly smirking at his own thoughts, Woohyun opened the fridge. But in that moment he accidentally turned his head and almost cried out in surprise. At the table, blinking innocently, was sitting his boss . Dressed in a light dimensionless sweater and comfortable pajama pants, he did not look like a harsh master of the vast estates, but like a teenager who accidentally wandered into the kitchen.

"Master? " - Woohyun whispered loudly, as if afraid that it is not his master in front of him, but crafty ghost, who get turned into his master and was trying to trick him... and remove his heart... and steal his body... well, gardener's fantasy have created a bunch of possible scenarios.

But instead Sunggyu with a straight face continued to chew his sandwich, with interest watching Woohyun's face change.

Seeing a slight tinge of laughter in the master's eyes, which was brightly illuminated by the light from still open refrigerator, Woohyun coughed embarrassedly, reproaching himself for letting the other man to see his childish fear.

"What are you doing here? " - gardener asked louder, with deliberate bravery.

" Eating, " - was the short answer.

"Oh, " - Woohyun awkwardly glanced at the door, as if deciding whether it would be too rude to leave right now, but Gyu, as if reading his thoughts, said:

" Sit down. "

Woohyun was looking at the master as if he had just offered him to lead the Cuban revolution . Why would he talk to him so polite? It was surprise that he still has not been fired.

"You're not exactly a ghost? " - Woohyun squinted suspiciously.

" I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm still alive, " - smiled grimly Gyu, clearly carrying hidden context in his words.

"I did not mean that..." - Woohyun frowned. - " I think i should go... "

" Woohyun!" - this time the invitation sounded more severe, almost categorically, and the gardener had no choice but to sit on a chair next to master.

" Did i do something wrong agan? " - grimly asked Woohyun without looking up.

Gyu stared silently on Woohyun's profile and wondered: what is it like to live without parents? He never thought about it, because he rarely spent time with them. And into his mind involuntarily creeped the thought that the short time that the little gardener spent with family was happier than the whole Sunggyu's life.

"I was rude to you, " - suddenly said master. It didn't escape Sunggyu's eyes how Woohyun stiffened. - " I'm sorry."

Gardener immediately glanced at the guy. Did his stern master with stone heart just asked for forgiveness?

"Do you not believe me? " - Sunggyu lightly chuckled. - " You have the right, lately I have not acted in the best way."

" You are the boss, you said so yourself. I have no right to demand special treatment, "- Woohyun said coldly, squirming uncomfortably in his chair. He became more and more uncomfortable to be around Sunggyu, who was behaving strangely.

Sighing deeply, Sunggyu slightly shook his head.

" Is it what impression I make? " - receiving no reply, Sunggyu nodded, as if thereby taking the silence as Woohyun's eloquent answer, and then said quietly: - "I did not know about your parents. "

"Master, it's okay, " - Woohyun rose abruptly. - "I will not bother you again and... "

"You know, " - Sunggyu blankly stared at his hands, as if ignoring the fact that his interlocuter was going to leave. - "My father has always been a strong person. People feared him. And i wasn't any exception ... "

Woohyun hesitantly sat back, not quite understanding what was on Sunggyu's mind.

"He always wanted his son to grow up strong, independent... just like him, " - Gyu smiled bitterly. - "But I was never like him. I've always had a lot of fears. "

"Each of us is afraid of something, it's not a crime, " - Woohyun uncertainly said, as if afraid to disturb this intimate moment by inappropriate comments .

" For him it was a crime, " - Gyu smiled slightly. He was calm, peaceful, and this tranquility involuntarily transferred to Woohyun, who could no longer find neither the strength nor the desire to just get up and leave, leaving Sunggyu alone with his nostalgia.

"I've always been very afraid of fire. I do not know why, but I was starting to tremble when someone asked me to light a match, "- Sunggyu loudly snapped his fingers, imitating the sound of striking a match. - " When my father found out about this, he led me into the kitchen and gave me the match. I cried, begged him to leave me alone, but he was adamant. "

Sunggyu brokenly sighed.

" First, second, third... Matches was falling out of my hands, because of fear I did not even have time to extinguish them. And he shouted at me and called me coward. And finaly I lit it ... "

Gyu sadly looked at Woohyun, who was literally mesmerized by the light of the moon, which reflected in master's eyes, as if in compassion for him.

" And you know, I did not feel satisfied, " - Sunggyu closed his eyes, clearly seeing a picture of those years - a little boy with a tear-stained face, holding a burning match, burning with shame and hatred for his own weakness against father's will. - "For some reason it seemed to me that my father betrayed me. I always thought it was bad that they have shown no interest in me. But that evening I realized that it is much better when they just ignore me, because otherwise they make me unhappy. Since then, I was not afraid of fire... I hated fire. And I hated my father right at that moment. And you know what the worst part is? "

Gyu turned his head, meeting Woohyun's gaze, who held his breath, waiting for the continuation of the story. Not because it was some weird story, but because the gardener felt that at this moment Sunggyu wasn't just telling him one of the ridiculous childhood stories, but he was exposing the soul, revealing deepest feelings just to share them with Woohyun. And it made Woohyun feel himself an elected person who has moved on one small but significant step closer to unraveling the mystery named "Sunggyu".

" This is the only distinct recollection related to my father, " - whispered Sunggyu.

Suddenly, silence covered the kitchen, only interrupted by clock knocking, which was more like a stranger, who accidentally overheard the conversation and was trying to somehow brighten up the atmosphere. Somehow Gyu wanted to share his story with Woohyun. Not because he wanted to defend himself, somehow to justify his own behavior, but simply because it seemed to him that the guy, who also had his own personal drama, would not laugh at him.

" I'm sorry, I should not have said it all, " - Sunggyu laughed nervously, immediately getting up and stretching awkwardly.

"That's not so! " - Woohyun jumped up from his seat, more than anything else at this moment wishing for that self disappointment and regret to disappear from the master's face. - " I'm sorry, I should not have said so about your parents. I do not understand and i am always prying into other people's affairs... "

"I'm a wimp, aren't i? " - Sunggyu interrupted with a peaceful smile.

"No, you're not a wimp , " - said firmly Woohyun, coming closer to Sunggyu. - "Wimp would never have admitted his own weakness. "

" I hope you have said it not in order that i would raise your salary? " - Gyu chuckled softly, and it could be seen in that smile how rarely people were honest with him.

"No, I ..." - Woohyun stammered, not quite knowing why is it so important for him to gain masters's confidence.

For a moment Sunggyu thought about something, eyeing gardener's face, but then, as if having come to some conclusion, smiled:

"Good night, Woohyun. "

Woohyun could only stare silently as the man left the kitchen.


	6. Friend

" Aunty, I'm starving! " - running to the kitchen, Woohyun immediately jumped towards his beloved aunt, hugging her from behind.

" Breakfast will be ready soon, " - Martha replied absently, not even bothering to look at nephew.

" Something's wrong? " - Woohyun anxiously looked at the face of a woman who was scowlingly wiping dishes with towel.

Sighing deeply, woman put towel aside and turned to face her nephew, crossing her arms in displeasure.

" How dare you? " - she said sternly.

"Mmm? " - Woohyun frowned, puzzled. Aunty had never spoken to him so harshly, even after the worst of his antics.

"That day, " - woman contemptuously squeezed her eyes shut, as if it was not her nephew before her, but a blatant evidence of mortal sin. - "I saw you leaving the room of young master's wife. "

Embarrassed, Woohyun scratched his head, hastily trying to invent plausible excuse. Not that his aunt ever had seriously scolded his adventures with married women - she just knew that reproaching her incorrigible nephew was useless. But this time the atmosphere became, for some reason, much heavier.

" What happens if Sunggyu knows? " - woman shook her head dramatically. - " Do you have any idea how much pain it would cause him? "

Woohyun lowered his head, unable to pick up a decent apology. And not only unusually harsh tone of his aunt, who had always been soft with him, was giving the strength to his guilt, but also the fact, that he had been tormented by guilt all night.

Woohyun regretted that he had entered the kitchen last night. Guilt literally enveloped his mind without allowing last remnant of his cockiness to convince him that he did not do anything terrible, having slept with Mistress, that he had right to have fun, that she wanted it too. But Sunggyu's sad face was floating in his memory again and again.

"Okay, she could meet other men outside of this house! " - woman clasped her hands indignantly. - " But she did it here, in the house! "

The woman shook her head sadly:

" And you, Woohyun, " - Martha whispered accusingly. - "How could you? He does not deserve it... "

"I am sorry, aunty, I disappointed you again, " - Woohyun smiled bitterly, looking out the window. - "Maybe it's good that they have died. At least they do not see what an idiot their son is. "

" Woohyun, " - Martha affectionately embraced her nephew, who was like a son to her. - " It is never too late to fix it. You should reconsider your attitude towards life. You just need to finally understand that all of these fleeting affairs aren't what you really want. Do not try to escape from reality in the illusory world of vile fun. "

Woman with a slight smile pulled away:

" I'll make you something to eat, sit down. "

" Martha, " - Woohyun flinched, hearing master's voice.

"Young master, you are at home today, " - Martha with a happy smile came to the limping towards her man, immediately putting her hands to his cheeks.

"Yes, I decided to arrange a little holiday, " - Sunggyu with a broad smile touched hands of an elderly woman who had always treated him with almost maternal care.

At that second Woohyun forgot how to breathe. He always suspected that after falling from a tree Sunggyu had injured some facial muscles and had forever forgotten how to laugh, but this broad happy smile did not fit the man Woohyun knew. It was such a pure, such a sincere smile that it seemed as if angels rewarded him with this magical aura. At this moment, the gardener wanted to be the one who is standing in front of him, to be the cause of that beautiful smile, he wanted to return the same bright smile back.

"I wanted to ask you to set the table, " - Sunggyu said uncertainly, throwing a quick glance at Woohyun.

"Actually, you have promised to feed me first, " - Woohyun intentionally pouted in attempt to hide the sudden confusion, caused by Sunggyu's gaze.

At this point, Martha smacked nephew in the head, ignoring his indignant squeak and apologetically looking at the master.

"Excuse me, young master, my nephew's brain is just a rudiment, which he does not use," - woman threw a stern look on gardener, who resentfully rolled his eyes.

"We could have breakfast together, " - Sunggyu turned his attention to Woohyun, who was staring at him in disbelief. - " If you don't mind. "

At this moment Woohyun was seriously thinking about jumping from the window.

***

" Woohyun, " - the gardener immediately lifted his head. Sunggyu's voice was nice and soft, too soft, and because of that, when Sunggyu called him by name, inexplicable warmth spreaded throughout his body. Like the tenderness, which nature has puted in his voice, automatically transferred to Woohyun.

"How long have you been living with Martha? " - Sunggyu with interest glanced at his employee, slowly chewing his breakfast.

" Ever since my parents died, " - said simply Woohyun, hesitantly picking up the cutlery. In any other company he would boldly tell his whole life story, without any hesitating and not throwing awkward looks on the opposite side of the table. But in front of him was sitting Sunggyu, the guy who literally flipped with his behavior all the logical picture of the world which has formed in the mind of the gardener for the years of his life.

" You do not want to talk about it, I understand, " - Sunggyu knowingly smiled, pouring some juice in the glass. - " Tell me, why did you choose this profession? "

It did not escape from Sunggyu how Woohyun's features had softened.

"My mom had always loved flowers, " - Woohyun twirled a fork with nostalgic smile. - "Dad always grumbled that he is jealous of mother with her hobby... "

Woohyun smirked softly, remembering his father and how his parents loved each other.

" So you have decided to follow in her footsteps for being able to have contact with her..." - Sunggyu quietly finished for him, nodding.

Woohyun cocked his head in surprise, meeting eyes with the master.

"In fact, I tried a lot of different areas, but it was the only thing that I really like... And yeah, " - Woohyun smiled at how quickly master understood him. - "When I am in the garden, I feel a connection with her. "

There was silence at the table.

"To be honest, I never liked flowers, " - master suddenly broke the silence, thoughtfully gazing the vase of flowers, placed on the table. - "Flowers are living things. And i can't help but feel a bit of guilt to them. They are completely at your mercy, and they are happy about this, because they do not know another life. They are pleasing to the eye, everyone love them, but in the end, after being withered, they are left alone. And the master, who had invested in them a piece of his soul, throws it together with them. That's why I'm a little afraid of plants - in fact they absorb our care, our deepest emotions, but fading, flowers take it all with themselves. "

"But you can always give flower to your lover," - unconformably interrupted gardener. - "They are not greedy, they live for the sake of people. And a piece of your soul will not be lost if you do not throw them meaningless and give it to your favourite person."

" It's too lyrical, Woohyun, " - sadly shook head Sunggyu. - "And is only suitable for ladies' novels. It's not easy to give your soul to favourite person. And it is even more difficult to receive love in return. "

Light is necessary for plants. And people need the light as well... but not only from sun, but also the one that illuminates us when we are happy. And Woohyun clearly saw that this is what Sunggyu lacked.

"Life loses its charm when you stop finding happiness in small things. Because it is of these small little things our life is composed. Is there really nothing that make you completely happy? "- strange, but communication with Sunggyu was giving to Woohyun strange pleasure. His modest manner, his gentle smile, his gaze, and most importantly - his interest in the opinion of the gardener - it all was adding up to one amazing picture, which completely destroyed the first impression about master.

" I like the rustling of paper. It just brings some dreary antique to my days, "- Sunggyu nodded slightly, as if confirming his own words. - " Pen's scrape, ink оn paper. This is my sentiment. I love to see how people are fully given to their work, trying to do everything possible to get the result. I'm not an esthete, I do not care about flowers. But I can appreciate the moment and human's qualities. "

At that moment, Woohyun looked at Gyu otherwise. He had seen him different: cold and rude owner of the house, quiet domestic Gyu in the kitchen, sweet and gentle with Martha, and now he saw the boss Gyu - powerful but fair, smart and presentable. How many personalities was hiden behind this seemingly weak, but actually having such a strong spirit body.

" You have the qualities that I like, too," - suddenly said Sunggyu, eyeing his companion.

Woohyun raised his eyebrows, staring in disbelief at master.

" You know how to live. You know how to not depend on the opinions of others and to defend yourself in a dispute. You know how to be free, " - Sunggyu barely resisted the chuckle, seeing the confusion on the gardener's face. Woohyun obviously did not expect an approval from him.

"No, I only know how to parasitize on the other's unfreedom, " - barely audible, whispered guy with shame remembering his relationship with Lisa.

" You know, I never had real friends, " - Sunggyu, without noticing Woohyun's fallen mood, began to eat again. - " And my defect have contributed to this a lot. Children always were laughing at me, and I was increasingly withdrawing into myself. Parents after the incident treated me colder, not wanting to spend time caring for a sick child. "

Sunggyu tried to hide his disappointment behind deliberate mask of nonchalance, but could not restrain the sigh.

Awareness of your own defect is very hard. It overtakes not immediately, first rolling like waves, and then cumulating in one big disappointment to himself that invariably kills the desire to strive for anything... because in the slightest depths of your consciousness will always stand the idea that you still wouldn't succeed. And it prevents to live and develop even more than just a lack of abilities.

"You had imposed these restrictions yourself. Why did you allow others to see your weakness?" - hotly uttered Woohyun, hating Sunggyu's attempts to take on a look of indifference and hating himself for the fact that until that day he was a part of this faceless crowd, condemning Sunggyu. - "You need to believe that you are like all the others, and after that the others would not have a choice but to accept you as an equal. "

Woohyun was ready for angry speech from owner for him talking too much, but instead he found only peaceful and somehow satisfied look.

"You're the first person, who do not try to pretend in front of me," - Sunggyu said seriously. - "And I want you to become my friend. If you don't mind."

Woohyun almost dropped his fork when he heard these words. On the one hand, after what he did he did not deserve even to sit with a guy at one table. On the other hand, Sunggyu so sincerely wanted to have a close friend...

How often we don't see what obvious. Behind the mask of joy we can't recognize sadness. Under the guise of authority we do not see loneliness. Under the cover of estrangement we do not see the simple fear of rejection. And what an unexpected and pleasant surprise it is for the blind to discover what is hidden from prying eyes. It is like opening a new plant, which no one had ever seen. And you involuntarily begin to feel yourself its patron, involuntarily feel own responsibility for heaven allowing only you to see this hidden pain. Unwittingly, Woohyun wanted for Sunggyu to be happy.

"Yes, I... I'll be glad to," - said quietly Woohyun.


	7. What's happening to me?

"Stop it, Sunggyu will see us," - hissed Woohyun trying to throw Lisa's hands off.

Woohyun was already beginning to regret not escaping as soon as he saw her in the field of vision. Mistress caught him in the empty hallway and immediately rushed to jump into his arms.

"Is he Sunggyu now? Lately you have been calling him old, nagging idiot..." - Lisa seductively raised her eyebrows, ignoring his protests and clinging onto him. - "What did he do to deserve such a honor?"

"We should stop that," - Woohyun said firmly, finally disentangling himself from lady's hands and stepping back.

Previously, he would have gladly accepted her advances, but now the slightest recollection of their little affair was causing him shame and self-loathing.

"And what if i dont want?" - she crossed her arms angrily .

"Aren't you at least a bit ashamed?" - Woohyun tried to appeal to her conscience, but seeing with how much desire she was staring at him, he realized it is useless.

"Oh, do not pretend that you are saint. Because we both know it isn't true. Or are you afraid of my gloomy husband?" - Lisa flirtatiously winked, taking a new attempt to touch Woohyun, but he abruptly pulled her hand back.

" He doesn't deserve that!"

"Such a licemer. But your dirty soul attracts me even more," - Lisa whispered, stepping closer.

"I dont want anything to do with you," - Woohyun answered contemptuously, turning away from the mistress and heading towards the door. How could he be so stupid to deal with that woman.

"Maybe you forgot who is the master. I could fire you any moment," - she called after him.

"Do what you want, i don't care," - smirked Woohyun, continuing his way.

"And what about your aunt?"

Woohyun spun around , furiously glaring at his mistress.

"You wouldn't dare," - Woohyun said through gritted teeth.

"We'll see," - Lisa grinned, slowly approaching the gardener.

"He wouldnt allow you..."

"He loves me. One affectionate word, one sensitive touch - and he'll do anything for me," - Lisa ran her finger along Woohyun's jaw.

"You don't know your husband. He is so much better than you. It is your shame that you couldn't see how kind he is," - Woohyun shook his head, pushing the surprised woman.

He himself was surprised by the zeal with which he was defending Sunggyu. Since when he became so attached to him? But he knew one thing for sure: this woman was not worth even to utter his name .

“If i didn't know better i'd think you are in love,” - Lisa laughed, throwing her head back. - "Poor boy, i give you time. I am sure you will make the right choice."

With these words, she pecked his lips and with a grin went to her room.

***

Sitting at the evening in his room and watching TV, Woohyun could hardly concentrate on the family drama, that was developing on the TV screen. He couldn't get Lisa's treat out of his mind. What if she really dismiss aunt? Martha would not have forgiven him because she loved her work wholeheartedly. On the other hand, for some reason he believed that Gyu would not let her. The memories of how joyfully Gyu greeted her in the morning in the kitchen were still alive. And how in the world his wife did not notice his virtues. He was kind, intelligent, his smile was literally lighting up all around... Maybe because it was very hard to catch him smiling? Woohyun did not know if it was always so or he just did not notice that spark in Sunggyu's eyes. Apparently that emptiness was just everyday mask for passers-by. But the more Woohyun knew him, the brighter was for him that light in master's eyes.

He was like a plant grown in captivity... He attracted with his aloofness, and frustrated. And only Woohyun managed to catch that one fleeting moment of flourishing. Like argus-eyed hunter catching a butterfly with hand, he caught a rare moment when Sunggyu's eyes was glowing.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Hastily running hands through his messy hair, Woohyun hurried to the door, but when he opened the door he froze. In front of him stood his master, dressed in shapeless jacket, with disheveled hair, rubbing his neck awkwardly and wielding a couple of packs of snacks.

" Master?.. " - Woohyun was so surprised that he forgot to let the guy in the room.

" Yes, I... I was just walking by and decided to go to... to... " - Sunggyu was charming in his hesitation.

" Casually walked by with two packs of crisps? " - Woohyun chuckled softly, seeing how Sunggyu is automatically hiding chips behind his back, shyly biting his lip.

" Okay, I wasn't just casually walking by, " - Sunggyu sighed, cursing himself for his obviousness. - " I could not sleep and thought... how to tell?.. "

Sunggyu looked around, as if waiting for clues in the surrounding walls, and then with a sigh blurted out:

" That if we are friends now, why not to watch movie together... Isn't it what friends usually do? "

Woohyun was patiently watching the guy with his arms crossed and barely suppressing a smile of tenderness, which wanted to form on his lips. Could this guy be more adorable?

" I will understand if you say no... "

" That would be great, " - smiled Woohyun, finally stepping aside and letting the guy into the room.

" Ah, yes... " - Sunggyu hesitated a little, as if not expecting Woohyun to agree, and then hesitantly hobbled inside.

" I'll take care of it, " - Woohyun said, taking master's stick and gesturing for the guy to sit down.

Sitting on the bed, Sunggyu with interest looked around the room. It was the usual room for workers, but for Sunggyu it was something special. Being closed all the time in his own little world, he was very excited to be in someone else's. And that room was the most direct reflection of the inner world of gardener. All things were neatly stacked, the room was clean and comfortable, and there were pictures of happy people on the nightstand, in whom Sunggyu guessed Woohyun's parents. Gyu liked that cozy, good atmosphere... the atmosphere that was so different from the one prevailing in his own room.

Putting the stick in the corner, Woohyun crouched next to the master, not knowing how to start a conversation. After a few seconds of silence Woohyun shyly smiled:

«Ah, it's really kinda awkward..."

" I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea... " - Sunggyu shook his head in frustration with effort rising from the bed, but Woohyun immediately pulled him down.

" No, wait... let's try... " - muttered Woohyun, almost shyly. - "I didn't mean it. Actually, i am glad that you came. Sometimes, it is too lonely in here."

Noticing how changed master's face, Woohyun realized how lonely he must have felt every night, if he could be so happy for simply being able to spend an evening in the company of a gardener, whom he knew so little time.

" You really do not mind? " - Gyu asked hopefully, and just for that light of hope, illuminating the eyes of the master, it was worth sacrificing his sleep.

"In fact, I myself would like to watch something, but I couldn't choose, " - Woohyun scratched his head. - " What do you prefer? Horror, comedy... "

" On your choice, " - waved Gyu, settling comfortably on his bed .

" Then drama! " - smiled slyly Woohyun, pulling the disc.

"If you want to see me crying then it is useless, " - Sunggyu shook his head, folding his arms stubbornly .

"Oh, that would be priceless show, " - laughed Woohyun, inserting the disc.

" Indeed, it will be priceless to see how your expectations are crumbling, " - snorted Sunggyu, moving on the bed to make room for Woohyun.

" I wish to see you wiping your eyes with blanket, " - Woohyun laughed.

" You know, now that becoming-friends-with-you idea does not seem so good... " - Sunggyu rolled his eyes, scooping up a handful of chips.

Movie watching had started awkwardly because Sunggyu could not find a nice posture in which his leg would not be uncomfortable. But after a while guys had forgotten that they are the boss and the gardener, they were just two friends who decided to pass the night watching maudlin melodrama, laughing all night over the improbable adventures of main heroes and at each other for trying to keep themselves from crying during the saddest moments.

Sunggyu, fully immersed in the atmosphere of the film, was casually commenting on what was happening on the screen, not noticing his partner stealing glances at him, at first quick because of fear of being caught, and then long, appraising. Woohyun looked at Sunggyu and could not believe that he could hate this guy. His smile, his voice made Woohyun unwittingly spread in smile, made him completely forget about what was happening on the screen. That heat was enveloping, soothing, Woohyun wanted to snuggle closer, to feel this heat with every part of his body...

" Woohyun? " - Sunggyu blankly looked at the gardener, who immediately looked away, embarrassed at being caught for staring. - " What happened? "

" I... " - Woohyun bit his lip, unable to find a suitable explanation not only for him, but also for himself.

" You're blushing... " - Sunggyu quietly said, touching Woohyun's forehead. - " Maybe you're sick? "

" No, its all right, " - Woohyun forcedly laughed. - "It has become too hot... "

" Um, okay... " - Sunggyu immediately turned his eyes to the screen. And Woohyun hastened to follow his example, because this sudden loss of concentration was strange for Woohyun no less than for Sunggyu.

When Woohyun finally was able to concentrate on the drama, he immediately regretted it ...

"And who is crybaby now?" - Sunggyu was madly laughing at Woohyun, who was diligently wiping tears.

"I am not crying, it's just..." - Woohyun stammered, but could not hide the obvious.

"Yeah, it's holy water, rain of brain, not tears," - Sunggyu chuckled, smiling broadly and genuinely enjoying the embarrassment of gardener.

"You are so funny," - mocked Woohyun, resentfully stuffing chips into his mouth.

"And you are so bad at watching women's films," - Sunggyu grinned, shaking his head .

"And why are you watching women's films then?" - Woohyun pouted .

"There is need to be someone to wipe away your ugly tears," - Sunggyu smiled, watching Woohyun diligently trying to pretend that he doesn't care.

"Hey, I am not ugly!" - Woohyun exclaimed indignantly.

"Pfft, so full of yourself," - Sunggyu snorted, rolling his eyes and turning his attention to the TV.

"Why should i be humble if the truth is obvious. It's not my fault that you are senseless," - proudly retorted Woohyun

"But its your fault that you are so sensitive," - sang Sunggyu, playfully kicking Woohyun in the arm.

Woohyun puffed displeasurly and then turned over on his back, muttering:

"I am going to sleep."

"Hey, are you mad at me?" - Sunggyu panicked, gently pushing Woohyun, who closed his eyes and was industriously pretending sleeping. - "Hey, I was joking."

Woohyun suppressed a smile, hearing the worried voice of Gyu.

" I'm sorry, I did not want... " - Sunggyu sighed in frustration. Did he spoiled those last vestiges of hope of having a friend? But at this moment Woohyun, no longer able to hold back a smile, said:

"Okay, I cried a little, but don't you dare to tell anyone!"

"Agreed!" - happily nodded Sunggyu.

***

" Sunggyu? " - turning off the TV, Woohyun looked at lying next boss. Drama was longer than they thought, and Sunggyu soon fell asleep. - " Nooo, really, don't tell me that you are going to spend the night here!" - Woohyun nudged Gyu, but the other only shrugged irritably, turning over to the other side .

Shaking his head, Woohyun covered Sunggyu with a blanket, lying down beside him and tenderly looking at peacefully sleeping Gyu.

Was it wrong that Woohyun wanted to move closer, wanted to touch him? Was it wrong that Sunggyu's presence was giving him strange feelings? Was it wrong that these strange feelings made him happy?

Woohyun sighed, staring at the ceiling .

" What 's happening to me? "

Sometimes in the most unexpected moment fate can pay attention to us, decides to play with our destiny. And the most terrible weapon in its hands becomes the ability to manage emotions. Fate, like a skillful needlewoman, weaves the web of human's fortune, artfully placing junctions that sometimes can knock a person out of a rut. And each node is not accidental - it smoothly transfers into a huge figure that symbolizes the big event in person's life, or divides into smaller particles, embodying the selection of the correct path. A human simply follows fate's will, but sometimes, being in a good mood, it can allow a person the right to choose or it can just present a gift, that, how it believes, will make people happy. And these feelings that Woohyun suddenly began to experience for Sunggyu became the most beautiful, the most successful of her gifts, even if he has not yet realized that it is in fact the grace of heaven.


	8. Fleeting kiss

"Hey, are you free ? " - hearing his master's voice behind him, Woohyun involuntarily smiled.

Lately, they have been spending much time with Sunggyu together... Sometimes just watching a movie, or playing in chess, or just strolling through the garden. The owner apparently had just returned from the work, and the fact that he immediately hastened to Woohyun was incredibly heart-warming for young gardener.

"Yes, why do you ask? You're the boss, " - Woohyun grinned, wiping his hand across his forehead and turning to face the master.

Sunggyu with a slight smile looked at the garden, which under the strict guidance of Woohyun turned into a perfect example of landscape art, literally blossoming with new colors. It was clear that Woohyun loved his job.

" Yeah, indeed, I have a status to annoy you to no end, " - Sunggyu grinned squinting joyfully at the sun.

Having forgotten for a moment about the work he was engaged in, Woohyun stared at master in awe. Sunggyu was not someone unusual, but for some reason the master created in Woohyun such unusual feelings that he involuntarily began to seem special... And even though these feelings should had scared Woohyun, even though all standards of society were against it, but the gardener could not deny that this uncertainty, this sudden revelation was making him happier.

"Do not forget about human compassion, " - Woohyun playfully shook his head, stretching his arms and sitting down on the grass, gesturing for Sunggyu to sit next to him.

Putting the stick to the side, Gyu with a visible effort sat next to Woohyun lightly rubbing his leg. Woohyun anxiously looked at Sunggyu.

" Does it hurt? " - he asked, looking at master's bad leg.

" Only when i walk too fast, " - Sunggyu answered, lazily sitting on the grass and enjoying the sun.

" Is there nothing to be done?"

" Doctors have been trying for long, but alas... " - Sunggyu with a sigh looked at gardener. - "I think I will never be cured. "

Despite a slight smile, Sunggyu seemed unusually sad, as if it was not just a self-proclaimed diagnosis, but a statement that his life will never be what he wanted it to be. At this point Woohyun realized how hard it was for Sunggyu to live with that illness. Not only because of the inconveniences which this light disability afforded him, but also because of the attitude of others towards him, because of his self- attitude. That wall that he had built around himself burdened him no less than those people who loved him... And the fact that he could be himself with Woohyun instilled into gardener small, but undoubtedly significant pride.

Shrugging, Woohyun looked at the sky :

" May be you are marked by heaven? "

And there was some truth in that joke, because sometimes the gardener really thought that Sunggyu was a reflection of the sky, the quintessence of all that is beautiful and perfect.

"Stop mocking me! " - Sunggyu playfully pushed Woohyun, shaking his head with laugh and mentally thanking Woohyun for trying to lighten the mood.

Sunggyu was very grateful to the gardener. The guy did not pretend in front of him, did not pity him, but at the same time did not sought to condemn his every act. It was easy with him. He represented everything that Sunggyu so wanted to be: he was ambitious, energetic , he attracted people like fire attracts the moths. And if before Sunggyu had been afraid of this fire, had been trying to avoid it, now he was flying at full speed to this life-giving warmth, this healing light that was filling his every day, making them free and happy.

" Hey, you said it yourself that we are friends now, " - Woohyun deliberately pouted, while lying on the grass with hands tucked beneath his head. - " And what can be better proof of true friendship than the ability to tease each other? "

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, " - Gyu smiled, immediately following his example and locating himself on the ground. - "I'm still not used to the fact that I have a friend. "

Woohyun anxiously looked at the master who was watching the sky with a small smile. Despite the fact that they had started this game in friendship, Woohyun still felt some tension. But not because he was uncomfortable with Gyu. Oh no, Sunggyu's company was incredibly pleasant. But there was always this little warning in the back of his mind as if pleading him not to hurry, as if some strange power held him back from something Woohyun had not yet realized.

"You know, before, when I would be in my room, sometimes I felt that someone was watching me. Consciousness likes to play jokes with people's mind. But for me it was not scary, but on the contrary somehow relaxing," - Sunggyu paused, turning to Woohyun and meeting with a serious, full of attention eyes. - "At the time I did not feel so lonely. Maybe it's strange, but for some reason I was glad... A fear is usually caused by someone's presence... or by an illusion of someone's presence. And for the man who for many years was lonely, it becomes a consolation."

Woohyun narrowed his eyes, as if trying to see some secret appeal behind this mask of indifference, the reason for this sudden recognition.

" You are not alone," - Woohyun said seriously, shaking his head.

"Lately, I really feel that way . I've got a friend," - Sunggyu smiled sheepishly, as if having a friend was something strange for him, something that stand out from the usual course of time. - "And I have started to realize that my behavior is wrong. That while hiding behind the reluctance of being pitied by others I just pity myself. But I have my parents, you, Martha and Lisa..."

"Yeah, Lisa..." - whispered grimly Woohyun hating that warmth in master's voice, with which he said her name.

"Lisa was always beside me although she was not aware of my lifestyle. I am thankful to her... But..."

Sunggyu closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, as if preparing to jump into the abyss of emotions - the abyss, which his emotions became after his defense against the world had collapsed.

"Woohyun, do you think we have a future with Lisa?"

Woohyun rised his eyebrows, looking at his master wide-eyed. And he was surprised not so much because of the question, but because of the fact that it was addressed to him.

"I do not think I have the right to judge..."

"Woohyun,"- Sunggyu seriously looked at his worker. - "Your opinion is really important to me. I believe you..."

Woohyun bit his lip, unable to pick up a decent excuse, which would allow him not to respond to this simple, but incredibly difficult for Woohyun question. But finally with a sigh he blurted out:

" Sorry Gyu, but I do not think you'll be happy together. "

Woohyun hated himself for the flicker of despair that flashed in Sunggyu's eyes. He knew he had to cheer Sunggyu, knew he had to assure him that everything would be fine, to say that Lisa loved him, to say that he had nothing to worry about, but for some reason young gardener could not bring himself to tell that Gyu and Lisa was made for each other.

" You're right..." - Sunggyu sighed, looking away in frustration. - "She is beautiful, young. And I..."

"Gyu, you deserve the best," - Woohyun did not notice how he rised himself up on one elbow, staring into Sunggyu's face. - "Liza... You do not know her, and you're a lot better than she is."

"Why don't you like her?" - Sunggyu's eyes flashed with surprise, and at that second Woohyun scolded himself for the lack of restraint. He should not have talked about Lisa with Sunggyu. - "Was she rude to you? If she was, then I 'll talk to her," - Sunggyu frowned worriedly and muttered : - "It's so not like her ..."

"Sunggyu, how don't you see..." - Woohyun closed his eyes for a moment to organize his thoughts. - "How can you not see what a good person you are?"

"Woohyun, it is you who can not see..." - Sunggyu glumly bit his lip, literally forcing himself to say the following words: - "I tried to be different, I tried to be worthy, but... but for others I still remained cold unfeeling cripple, you know? And there's nothing I can do about it, people will still try to be away from me as much as possible."

Woohyun sadly looked at the pain that was reflecting in master's eyes. Had he all this time felt that way? Was that why he was so stubbornly unwilling to see Lisa's indifference? Had he every second been afraid to do something wrong, to alienate his loved ones with careless movement? And that meant, he couldn't feel himself completely calm with Woohyun, because there was always the fear in the back of his mind that he would scare that hope of friendship. And at this moment Woohyun felt unimaginable tenderness for Sunggyu... For his sad eyes looking to the sky, his awkwardly interlocked hands, his bitten because of embarrassment lips. Everything suddenly paled into insignificance. Everything except Sunggyu.

Sometimes, forgetting about our problems, we are ready to give the soul for someone else to be happy. And in a strange way his joy overrides our pain. But why? Maybe it's because we all have the same fears and anxieties, and therefore one happy smile gives us a hope that one day we will be able to smile like that.

"Gyu, you're not cold," - Woohyun gently caressed his master's cheek with his thumb, while Sunggyu, like hypnotized, was watching the changes in gardener's eyes. - "You're not insensitive..."

Woohyun slowly hovered over Sunggyu, as if under the influence of some unknown forces that had suddenly seized his body.

"You're warm, tempting..." - whispered Woohyun, leaning closer and feeling Sunggyu's weighted breath.

Sunngyu was looking at him with a strange amazement, unable to move. Woohyun's eyes was literally attracting him with that unfamiliar desire to be closer to him, with that tenderness, that... love?

"Woohyun, what are you?.." - Sunggyu did not finish his question, because in the next second the gardener pressed his lips against Gyu's.

It was a fleeting, almost weightless kiss. Like some kind of stamp, confirmation of the words uttered by Woohyun. This light touch of lips entailed such a heavy flow of feelings and emotions that it seemed like the strength of that feels had freezed Sunggyu allowing him only the wide-eyed amazement. Woohyun had never felt anything like this. He seemed to be separated from his body and looking at himself - excited, vulnerable... until finally the guy realized that he is the gardener and that he is kissing his master. Sunggyu had not really time to react, because at the same moment Woohyun abruptly recoiled, with an unreadable expression looking at lying underneath him guy. The master absently touched his own lips, as if only now realizing what had happened, and then slowly looked up at Woohyun. 

This staring contest lasted several seconds until Woohyun finally whispered: " I'm sorry..." and then abruptly jumped up and run away before Sunggyu could say anything .


	9. Curiosity

" Woohyun, we need to talk."

Woohyun did not expect that Sunggyu would so suddenly appear in the garden, in the middle of the workday. And when master gestured for Woohyun to follow him, the gardener felt goose bumps rise along his spine.

Having entered the cabinet, Woohyun waited with some apprehension for Gyu to start talking. A lot of time had passed since the kiss and Woohyun had not once spoken to him during that time, quickly looking away and hurriedly retreating at every chance meeting.

Woohyun had been agonized by the uncertainty: did Sunggyu hate him? Or was that situation simply funny for him? Because for Woohyun it was the most beautiful thing that had happened in his life. As if the world comes to life and everything suddenly seems so bright. And emotions... the person is overwhelmed with emotion... And since they are stronger than him, emotions literally goes out, and not finding release from the stubborn soul they torture it and yet bring incredible pleasure.

But he was afraid that Gyu would hate him. Of course, he cherished very small hope of reciprocity. But alas, the common sense was stronger, suggesting that this was his last day in the house. Woohyun was ready to accept his fate. The only thing he feared was that his frivolous behavior would harm his aunt.

" Woohyun, I think you know why I asked you to come here, " - Sunggyu tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if this conversation was causing him a lot of inconvenience. But it was not everyday that he dealt with male gardeners, being in love with him.

"Listen, Gyu… I am really sorry! If you want to punish me, I 'll leave today. Just please, do not fire my aunt, it's not her fault... "

" Woohyun, " - Sunggyu stopped the tirade of young guy with impatient gesture, coming closer to Woohyun. And though it was a bit uncomfortable for him to stand in such close proximity to the gardener, but he did not want Woohyun to think that he was experiencing some aversion to him. - "I don't hate you..."

"You... don't?" - Woohyun, who had kept his head lowered, suddenly straightened himself up and looked at him with surprised eyes.

"I can't say that it didn't make me feel weird but... It's your choise, and i can't dictate to you whom to love. It's just... i am not that person," - Sunggyu laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. - "But I have nothing against people like you. I don't want you to think that I hate you. Let's be friends like before, and soon you will forget about these stupid feelings... "

“It's not stupid,” - Woohyun said firmly, looking straight into the eyes of the master.

Despite the regret, Woohyun could not deny one thing: he did not want to fight with these feelings. And not because he did not understand what was happening to him, but because he had never experienced such a wonderful feeling. Isn't it cruel to fight against what makes you happy? After once tasting the greatest bliss, we can no longer convince ourselves of the absence of desire to repeat this felicity, because the human heart is a perceptive material. One can convince himself that he do not care, but the heart, being completely autonomous mechanism, will be following its own plan and keeping a recollection of that peak of incredible tenderness, which once was experienced. And the memory of the kiss became for Woohyun the very lever that had started the process of acceptance.

"Woohyun, don't make it difficult,” - Sunggyu shook his head disapprovingly. - “It's just a temporary insanity. "

“It's not an insanity,” - Woohyun hotly blurted, unconsciously taking a step forward. - “I like you... Damn, who am i kidding? I love you! And I don't know what to do... I had never been in such situation and it makes me go crazy. Because you are the first person, to whom I really wanted to open my heart…”

Woohyun had never been in love. Why now? Why Sunggyu? He wanted to hate that but he couldn't... Because that feel was great.

“Woohyun, i give you a chance, why cant you break your stupid pride…” - Sunggyu vainly tried to appeal to the common sense of the gardener.

“Am i stupid for being the only one loving you, caring about you?” - Woohyun exclaimed passionately, but in response he received only a cold , stern look that doused Woohyun like a bucket of cold water.

“Are you now using my insecurities for your own purposes?” - stern, disappointed tone in Gyu's voice caused a wave of goose bumps on the gardener's skin. - “Huh, how noble of you!”

“No, Gyu! I am just trying to make you understand my feelings towards you,” - Woohyun said softly , taking another step forward, reducing the distance between them to the dangerous value. - “I really care about you and I don't want you to to think of it as some kind of confusion.”

“And what about me?” - Sunggyu asked , angrily pushing Woohyun away. - “Why should I agree to that confusion? Why should I do what you want?”

But Woohyun, as if not hearing him, was watching Gyu fascinatedly.

“Why are you so handsome, why cant i get enough of staring at you? I dont know how you did it... but you had changed me, changed me for better and you are all i ever want…”

“Woohyun, stop it!”

“If only i could,” - Woohyun quietly said, gently touching the cheek of Sunggyu, who was unable to move as if under the rule of the alluring light in gardener's eyes.

“No, i am not like that... stop... i'll... i' ll fire you,” - Sunggyu frightenedly looked at Woohyun, trying to deal with a strange sense of excitement, that was awakening in him because of that light, but full of fondness smile.

“I agree on that if it is the price of tasting your lips at least once,” - young gardener whispered, gently tracing a finger across his trembling lips.  
“You are ridiculos!” - Sunggyu exclaimed irritably, sharply pushing him away.

“Am i ridiculous for expressing my true feelings about you?” - Woohyun looked absolutely hurt, and because of that Sunggyu's heart sank.

“If you like to suffer, than it is your fault. I love my wife,” - Sunggyu said stammering, this time hoping the other guy would back down.

“You think so, but it is not like that. I'd never say anything if only you had pushed me on that day.”

“I was surprised,” - Sunggyu said uncertainly, recoiling .

“No, you was curios... I felt it …” - Woohyun immediately came closer, clasping the other's hand, which was tightly gripping the stick.

“I - I love my wife!”

“But does she? Does she say that she loves you? Does she touch you as I do?” - Woohyun whispered in his ear, feeling master's body stiffen.

“You are insane!”

“Yes, I am insane! I tried to fight with it but…. But now I don’t want! You are too close for me to lose that rare chance…”

With these words Woohyun rashly pressed their lips together. He had heard the sound of falling stick, but he couldn't stop.

He was kissing him desperately, almost wildly, not even bothered by Sunggyu's struggling, who was trying to push the guy away. He wanted to taste him, to touch everywhere, to explore him, and that feeling was so overwhelming that it was erasing all his thoughts, raising him on the new level of insanity.

And then Sunggyu punched him hard in the face. All the air was knocked out of young gardener by the punch, but it wasn't what was bothering him the most. Sunggyu was looking at him with disillusionment, with furious loathing, and Woohyun was ready to receive all the punches in the world in exchange for that hatred to disappear from Sunggyu's eyes.

“Whatever you are doing, stop! I am not like that. What do you think about me? Am I pathetic, am I such a loser? I trusted you, but it was all some kind of your sick game. Stop following me, stop saying these absurd confessions. I don’t need your love. Respect me, I am your boss,” - Sunggyu leaned back against the table to catch his breath.

“Sorry, i… I don't know what came over me,” - Woohyun looked at the master with guilt, lightly touching his bruised lip.

“I didn't fire you only because of Martha… If you ever come near me again, i'll fire you!” - Gyu said through clenched teeth.

“Sorry, master,” - Woohyun muttered in a colorless voice, lowering his head sadly. - “Sorry, Gyu...I...I just was angry and…”

“Such an egoist... you thought you had performed some feat kissing me? And what? Now you expect me to jump into your arms?” - Sunggyu sneered. 

“No, i didnt mean that, Gyu. Please, do not think of me so lowly…” 

“Get out,” - barked Gyu. 

Now Woohyun wanted to turn back time, to hide his feelings... because that hatred in sunggyu's eyes had shattered his heart into many little pieces.

Woohyun had never felt so awful, as if the world was collapsing around him. But it was so indeed. His feelings had been trampled, and because of that nothing was making sense now. Was it worth it to continue working? In spite of everything, in spite of that notorious pride, praised by great writers, he could not overcome himself.

Anyway, Woohyun had never been so hurt. To love the person and understand that the slightest hint of feeling, the slightest weakness could result in losing opportunity to see Sunggyu... And he could not risk this comforting, but single hope of seeing Sunggyu.

“Forgive me, Gyu. I just... I'm an idiot. Can I ask just one thing? Have you ever, even for a moment, admitted the idea that you deserve to be happy? I am not implying the complaints, claims, anger, but namely, the belief that you are not worse than others, that your illness is not a curse , but the mark of heaven, that you're special. If you don't understand that, then you are a big fool. Because i understand. And the only thing i want is for you to be able to open your eyes, too. Even if you never forgive me, i hope you'll understand how really great you are."

With these words Woohyun left the cabinet, not giving Sunggyu a chance to say anything.

Sunggyu knew that he had been harsh, but he did not want to feel any guilt... because the anger was helping him to hide how strong was impact of that kiss on him, how much it tempted him.

The worst habit of the human population is to ruin its own happiness. We are careless, we think and act, listening to heart, that from time immemorial have been the biggest rival of mind. We are afraid to listen to the mind because the heart prophesies to us the better benefit, and human is an avid creature, longing only for the best for himself. And we often end up disappointed and with broken soul… But who know? Heart can't be such a cruel counselor, and maybe that little dark period can become just a fleeting episode on the long way to the true happiness...


	10. Disgusting

When Sunggyu came home at night, he looked around the empty living room with a strange dissatisfaction. And maybe it was time for him to be long used to the emptiness of rooms, but something inside still ached as if it should not be. Perhaps, he keenly felt the surging loneliness of home because of the quarrel with Woohyun who had always met him with a broad smile and meaningless questions, that somehow became necessary for him.

Sunggyu was not ready to admit it, but he really missed him: missed that bright smile, he saw every morning, missed the lively debates on the seemingly alien to them in everyday life, but suddenly becoming common in their communication themes, even missed the strange looks that Gyu often caught on himself and the real reasons of which he finally understood.

Sighing deeply, Gyu threw his jacket on the nearest chair and slowly hobbled to the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible and not to disturb the inhabitants of the house by the banging of his stick. But passing by the window, he stopped involuntarily. Large window was offering a beautiful view of a remote part of the garden, where Sunggyu saw Woohyun.

The guy was strenuously occupied with planting something, carefully tamping the ground and never for a moment taking his eyes off the sprout. Surprised, Gyu looked at his watch and frowned.

" Why are you working so late? " - Sunggyu muttered puzzled, but at that moment he felt a slight touch on the shoulder.

"Sunggyu, dear, why are you here? " - Martha asked softly, coming closer to the master.

"Why is he working at this time?" - Sunggyu asked, not taking his eyes off Woohyun.

"My Woohyun is not himself lately," - the woman said sadly, following the master's stare and ruefully looking at her nephew.

"Isn't himself?" - Sunggyu shot a questioning glance at the woman.

"I haven't seen him in such a sad mood for a long time... only when his parents left..." - Martha convulsively clutched the edge of the apron, recalling those uneasy times when Woohyun could not accept the death of his parents .

"Perhaps it is nothing serious," - Sunggyu said hesitantly, sympathetically patting her hand and not wanting to admit that the cause of Woohyun's depression could be his indifference. Too plausible was the picture of Woohyun just playing with master that Gyu drew in his mind. Because in that way it was easier to justify the fear that had been aroused in him by the memories of the gardener's confession .

"No, i see clearly that he is really crestfallen..." - for a moment Martha's eyes moistened, but she quickly pulled herself together, waving with forced gaiety. - "It's late, I think we should go to bed."

Sunggyu only nodded distantly.

"I will go to bed later."

Sighing deeply, woman retired, leaving Sunggyu alone with lonely silence, which was broken only by his steady breathing.

While watching Woohyun's severe concentration, Sunggyu unconsciously took a step forward. He gently ran his hand over the cold glass and then, with a sigh, leaned his forehead against it. Undoubtedly, Woohyun was upset and it was evident in his eyes. The light, which was usually burning during the work, had been now replaced by grim concentration, and Sunggyu was ashamed for being able to extinguish this fire, which lately became his guide, like a bright star in a dark tunnel, dragging him out of seclusion: both physical and moral. But he was compelled to do so. This attraction he felt for the gardener was like a criminal spell that had been casted on him by higher powers in an attempt to bring him out of a deep slumber. And this shade of blatant forbiddenness was making the sense even more exciting, more attractive. And was inspiring fear.

Standing on the edge of acceptance is like a standing on the edge of a skyscraper. Just one step back - and you'll be in comfort. But one step ahead makes you fly... but in the end there is imminent destruction. And if you have nothing to lose, you will choose the flight.

"I need to stop that..." - Sunggyu whispered bitterly, squeezing his eyes shut, and then, after taking the stick, slowly walked to his room.

***

"Woohyun, what 's happening with you?" - woman asked worriedly, putting a reassuring hand on the shoulder of nephew, who immediately stiffened, but hastened to hide his dismay by scrupulously putting the cutlery on the table.

"Something's wrong?" - Woohyun asked, deliberately sounding confused, although it was clear by his expression that he knew what his aunt was talking about.

Snatching the plates from the guy, who was obligingly helping to put them on the table, woman looked into his eyes sternly.

"Do you love her so much?" - she asked gently, almost sympathetically.

"What?.." - for a second Woohyun looked puzzled, but then, when the realization finally came back to him, he chuckled softly at the naive elderly woman for whom there was traditionally only one and only true form of romantic relationships, established by the standards of society. - "No, aunty, it's already over now."

"You can not imagine how glad I am, " - she let out the sigh of relief, joyfully ruffling the gardener's hair. - "Gyu is a nice guy, he deserves respect and love. And if that woman can give him neither one nor the other, then we at least should treat him with respect."

The corners of Woohyun's lips jerked awkwardly. He did not know whether to laugh or to cry. After all, he was willing to give not only a welcomed respect...

"By the way, he was asking about you today," - Martha, returning to her household chores, had not noticed how pale her nephew became.

"He was looking for me?.. " - Woohen muttered, not knowing whether he should rush into the beckoning embrace of premature conclusions or believe the voice of common sense, whispering to him on a subconscious level, that the sudden attention from Sunggyu was not a good sign.

Yet, no matter how compelling the arguments could be, but this was his chance to talk with Sunggyu after so many days of silence and ignore.

"I'll go to him," - Woohyun said firmly and strode out of the kitchen.

"Woohyun, wait, he asked..." - Martha clasped her hands powerlessly, shaking her head after the guy . - "He asked not to be disturbed."

***

After knocking on the door and not receiving a reply, Woohyun frowned. Gently turning the handle, he found the door was unlocked and entered the room.

"Erm... Master ? "

The room was empty, but there could be heard the muffled sound of bath water running and Sunggyu's clothes were scattered randomly around the bed. Woohyun chuckled softly: sometimes Gyu could be a very messy person. Deciding to come back later and finally turning his head toward the noise, Woohyun swallowed. The door to the bath was ajar and next to it stood the stick, which Gyu always carried with him. Woohyun knew he should not be here, he knew that he should not pry, but his legs began to move by themselves, until finally he was at the door and saw him. Sunggyu stood with his back turned towards Woohyun.

Water was falling on his hair, dripping across his pale skin. Water caressed each graceful bend, literally enveloping his toned body. His hands were making an incredible trajectory, easely burrowing into the hair and then slowly, as if being seduced by this white skin, wraping around his body. At that moment Woohyun wished to be the one touching his body, the one tracing patterns on his smooth naked skin. The lower his gaze fell, the tighter he gripped the doorframe. He forgot how to breathe, as if all the internal processes of his body had stopped for a moment, so as not to distract the eyes from this beautiful sight which was agitating his soul and body. He had never desired anyone so intensely. And perhaps it was not because Woohyun had not been with a woman for a long time, but because for once he liked the person not only for the body, but for the soul also, and mind, and every cell of his being, and in the aggregate that was such a powerful impulse, of which only the human heart was capable. Woohyun would give everything just to touch, just to run the cold fingers across this smooth skin, to outline every curve, as if painting his silhouette in order to capture it in the memory and to recall it each time like a reverent relics, like a peculiar monument of the days when Sunggyu still could openly smile at him.

Being fascinated, Woohyun did not notice that Sunggyu had stopped.

"How many time you are going to stare at me? "

Woohyun literally froze, hearing these words and meeting with Gyu’s contemptuous gaze. The master had his head half-turned over his shoulder and he was absolutely calm, as if the presence of Woohyun was just an insignificant detail which could be easily dismissed by the flick of the hand. His face was completely serious, but there could be clearly seen the sneer in his eyes.

"Aunty said you were asking for me..." - the gardener muttered lowering his head, but Sunggyu only chuckled darkly.

When Sunggyu realized that Woohyun is looking at him he didn't hesitate. The master watched the guy, who was blankly staring at his body, and couldn't help but feel excitement.

At any other time he would have been embarrassed, but now, seeing the desire in gardener's eyes, he felt a rush of incomprehensible courage. The desire in Woohyun's eyes was like a fire flow, that was burning him, but making tremble. And that combination of hot and cold was really fascinating.

"You like what you see?"

"What?" - Woohyun raised his head in surprise, but immediately blushed and cast his eyes down again.

" Disgusting... " - Sunggyu hissed, carefully eyeing the guy. - "You are even worse than I thought."

These words, like some ruthless lines of a death sentence, had pierced Woohyun's thoughts, making him feel strange self-loathing. And not for the fact that he loved the man, but for the fact that he could not cope with this dependence, with this passionate obsession.

Woohyun turned away with gritted teeth and was going to leave the room but in that moment strong, stern voice cut the air:

"Stop."

Woohyun froze, angrily clenching his fists and barely restraining the angry growl.

"Give me a towel."

Broken chuckle escaped young gardener's chest and then he turned, coming closer to Sunggyu without breaking a staring contest. Slowly taking the towel from the stand, Woohyun handed it to Sunggyu, but did not let go of it when the master gripped the other side of material.

"Is it so funny to humiliate me?" - quietly asked Woohyun.

Sometimes a person can become for us the one, from whom we are willing to endure everything: screams, charges and even indifference. But no loving person can bear the contempt. Because contempt is a poison which acts slowly, infiltrating every cell in the body, and then accumulates in one continuous stream of hatred that destroys any hope for a bright future together. But the future can be destroyed only on the condition that the contempt is not just a simulated attempt to justify yourself for impermissible feelings.

Sunggyu, unable to withstand the bitterness in the young gardener's eyes, turned away forcing himself to laugh scornfully.

" I will give you one advice..." - Sunggyu tried to sound as indifferent as possible. - "Stop with all that drama, don't disappoint me more than you already have."

Sunggyu did not hate him. He was afraid. Afraid of this gaze, which, like a drop of caustic acid, corroding the parchment, had been corroding his mind, leaving the room only for the memories of that kiss... of how strong were hands that had gripped him firmly but gently... about how insistent were lips, that had literally dug into his own, offering him no chance to resist. And he had hit him not because it was disgusting. Oh no, he had hit him out of the fear - the fear of responding to him. Because it was only a matter of seconds.

And now Gyu wanted to forget about the shiver that had passed over his body when he realized that Woohyun was looking at him. He wanted to forget that excitement which he felt under these eyes, burning through his skin. He wanted to forget the triumph he had experienced when Woohyun blushed. He wanted to forget that he liked it when Woohyun was looking at him.

"Do not worry, I will not bother you anymore," - Woohyun whispered grimly and then stormed out of the room.

Desiring something forbidden is like a touching the cold fire. We can rise above our fears, touching the blue flame, but at the same time the widespread belief that the fire is hot will awe us. We will doubt, we will spread the hands to the fire and immediately pull them back, remembering inherent to our nature reflexes and common opinions, crammed into the head. But the problem is that the cold fire is just a sweet myth, and feelings is a real flame, which changes the temperature only depending on our boldness.


	11. I've had enough

" Sunggyu, can we talk a bit?"

When Sunggyu heard this uncertain hail, he stopped near the stairs, frowning sternly.

" I have told you everything I wanted, " - Gyu said firmly, turning to face the guy.

" No, I just... " - Woohyun rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, and something inside Sunggyu shifted. How they ended being so awkward with each other? – “I'm leaving tomorrow, and no matter what, but I wanted to say goodbye properly..."

" You're leaving? " - the gardener's words had taken Sunggyu unawares, and all his emotions turned into one continuous bifurcation point, breaking his composure. Despite his attempts to distance himself from Woohyun, he knew one thing for sure: he did not want the guy to disappear from his life. Because his life had been divided into before and after meeting him, and Woohyun's leaving meant a return to his old life when he did not even know he was capable of such a strong emotions.

"Yeah, I did not want our acquaintance to end badly... Because I 'm really glad I met you, Sunggyu. "

Again, this gentle, careful look. For Gyu it was like a counter flow of energy that was violating the stability of all his arguments and anxieties. He did not want to doubt, because doubt meant that he would lose something important for himself. And he was being driven crazy by the idea that perhaps his consent could make him happy, that he had been drawn to the gardener not because he was crazy, but because it was really the best choice.

"Why are you leaving? " - despite the absurdity of the question, Gyu wanted to hear the answer, and not to guess by his expression.

"It's funny you asked..." - Woohyun chuckled sadly. - "Shouldn't you know the answer to this question?"

And Sunggyu knew the answer very well.

" And what are you going to do next?" - Sunggyu squeezed the stick, seeing how Woohyun's shoulders had dropped. Woohyun obviously did not want to leave, and it made Gyu feel like a cruel tyrant.

"I have some savings and I have been thinking about starting my own business... but you are, probably, not interested," - Woohyun grinned embarrassedly, and it was difficult to tell whether he was embarrassed by his dream or by the thinking that Sunggyu could be interested in his life.

"You should not leave! "

Sunggyu had not expected himself to say these words. As if the most secret of his thoughts, unable to bear his folly excuses, had decided to take matters into their own hands and to let Woohyun know his real opinion, his real feelings, his real hope that Woohyun will not disappear from his life.

"Why?" - Woohyun could not understand the master.

" You're a good worker... " - Sunggyu bit his lip awkwardly, realizing how pathetic his arguments were. - " Martha will be very upset and Lisa, too... Everyone likes you and... "

" And you... " - Woohyun stepped forward, squinting eyes questioningly. - " Will you be upset?"

" Woohyun, don't start that again... "

"Why? Is there something I should know? " - Woohyun's voice dropped to an agitated whisper, as if his whole life depended on this issue, as if one answer could destroy and resurrect him again, but when the guy reached out to touch Gyu, the other sharply recoiled, forgetting that his location was near the edge of the stairs.

"No! Do not come near me! "- at that moment the master awkwardly waved his arms in the air, letting go of the stick, which immediately rolled down with a crash, and only strong hands and quick reaction of Woohyun had rescued him from the inevitable fall.

"You're absolutely crazy! " - Woohyun shouted, angrily looking at Sunggyu, who, like being in the limbo, could only watch in fascination the mixture of rage and worry, love and rigor that was reflecting in young gardener's eyes .

"I ..." - Sunggyu couldn't find the answer and only stared guiltily at the guy, whose features immediately softened after seeing Gyu's confusion.

"You could have hurt yourself," - Woohyun said, this time more gently, not releasing Sunggyu from his arms, trying to keep in his memory the sensation of the last touch before parting, and then with a sigh leaned his forehead against Gyu's shoulder, whispering: - "If you hate me so much, I will never come near you again... "

Sunggyu froze, yielding to the power of this strange reaction of his body to the proximity of Woohyun, to his breath tickling his neck, to the upset, hoarse whisper, to his desire to love Sunggyu.

At that moment, Sunggyu's hands frantically grabbed the collar of the gardener's shirt, forcing him to turn his attention back to master. Sunggyu slowly, not fully aware of his own instincts and not having any control over his own body, pulled Woohyun to himself and then gently, almost timidly touched his lips with his own, stopping for a moment to enjoy the sensation of attraction, the feeling that the desired is very close. Woohyun was looking blearily at him, reveling in the sensation of the heat of another breath, of the proximity of the other's lips, which was entering into a chemical reaction with his own and generating ultimately unimaginable sparks around their pressed together figures. And then something clicked in Sunggyu's head, as if the last lever that had been lifting barriers on the way of his realization was lowered at full speed, leaving the space in his head for only one regret: regret that he had not done this before. Gyu slowly opened his mouth and then gently, as if afraid of his own desires, kissed Woohyun. The kiss was long, stringy, like sweet treacle. It was a completely new feeling for Sunggyu, and because of that he was not in a hurry, trying to understand the kiss, to imbibe the kiss. Woohyun leisurely, still not quite believing that Sunggyu was kissing him and fearing that he would frighten the illusion away, was moving his lips to the beat of the other's, leading all his reflexes and nerve impulses to only one purpose: to be with Gyu as gentle as possible.

And this time the kiss was special because for once Sunggyu's thoughts were not busy by it's wrongness, because all his doubts had been suppressed by Woohyun's intimacy, Woohyun's fondness, Woohyun's smell, by all that made Sunggyu cuddle closer, as if he did not have enough space, as if Woohyun was the last straw at which he could catch in an attempt to survive.

"Please, don't hate me," - Woohyun whispered at the man's lips, parting for a moment.

"I can't, you make me feel so vulnerable, so fluttered... Stop with that tenderness... I... I feel myself guilty... and I shouldn't... I am a married man...” - Gyu's voice was so desperate, that Woohyun's heart clenched.

"She doesn't love you," - Woohyun lightly shook his head, tenderly stroking the cheek of the man, who was trying to calm his breathing.

"She just needs a time."

"You are trying to convince yourself."

For some reason, people do not immediately recognize the true boon. People by nature are stubborn creatures, and therefore never see the obvious. And the person does anything to make the path to his destiny thorny. In each of us is inherent the spirit of contradiction, of stupid perfectionism, that, alas, leads us down the wrong path. But how great it is to finally connect with our fortune! And only for a select few, the people who deserve to be happy, will be given the opportunity to walk this path to the end.

"Why are you so stubborn, can't you just give up? "

"Because I know you felt it too..." - Woohyun wanted to kiss him again, but the obstinate hands pressed against his chest, stopping him.

"No, stop it..." - Sunggyu said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You do not want me to stop..." - Woohyun was waiting for Gyu to finally break his pride, to finally recognize what would have been completely useless to deny, but apparently fate was not on his side.

"You were going to leave... So leave!" - Gyu stretched his hand forward, strongly trying to suppress the tremble in his voice.

And Woohyun couldn't contain himself anymore. He was incredibly angry.

" Damn, Gyu, do you even understand yourself?!” - Woohyun desperately threw his hands up, stepping back a few steps and glaring at the guy. - "First you say you hate me and then you kiss me like there's no tomorrow. What am I for you? An experiment?”

"No, I have never thought..." - Gyu tried to tell, but Woohyun as if not hearing him, shook his head, bitterly disappointed.

"Do you even realize how really ruthless your words are?.. how really hard you beat me? "

"Woohyun .... It’s not right."

Woohyun laughed bitterly, causing goosebumps down Sunggyu's spine. The sin is a loose concept. Sin is proclaimed by society, that is based on the standards of morality, proclaimed by people, who were serendipitously born earlier. But the sin ceases to be a sin, when it becomes a healing balm for the petrified soul.

Coming closer to Sunggyu, the gardener clenched his teeth and whispered frantically:

"I could endure indifference, I could endure hatred, but to feel that it may be a falsehood, to know that maybe you're just pretending is unbearable. Because that damn hope is tearing me apart!"

Sunggyu only looked away, unable to bear the pain in the young gardener’s eyes.

" I leave tomorrow. I've had enough," - Woohyun stepped back. - "I hope you're happy now."

With these words Woohyun left him. Growling in frustration, Gyu hit the stair railing with the force and then, leaning on it slightly, helplessly lowered his head. He seemed to be in a state of suspended animation and he wanted to wake up from it like from an unpleasant dream. But alas, often what looks like a nightmare is in fact a real life.


	12. Come here

Gyu felt lost. That kiss became the turning point for him. It was not a forced kiss, it was not an accidental kiss. It was a kiss, which he initiated himself, and now no excuse could convince him that he was a victim of circumstances. Because even now, standing near the door of his wife's room, seeing her elegant back through the open door, he was touching his lips again as if hoping that his heart would finally cease to flutter, his body will cease to enjoy these memories. He had to do something, had to find a way to get rid of these feelings. Because he felt that these forbidden instincts were capturing him more and more.

" Lisa, can I come in? "

Sunggyu hesitantly looked into the room, which he had been visiting only if absolutely necessary, taking care not to interfere in the private space of his wife. The room represented a reflection of the inner world of Lisa: no item was purchased without a goal to make surroundings more luxurious. At the same time, Lisa definitely had a great taste that allowed her to transform the ordinary room into spectacular and aesthetically pleasing space, in which Gyu did not feel entirely comfortable. In his everyday life he preferred modest shades. And this second Gyu even stronger felt how different they were.

Lisa, not turning away from the mirror and continuing fixing her make-up, murmured:

"Yes, Gyu, is something wrong?"

"Does something have to happen for me to come and see my wife?" - Gyu gently sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the profile of his wife. - "Are you going somewhere?"

"I am going to meet my friends," - Lisa took a comb from the table and began to comb her shiny curls, looking questioningly at Gyu through the mirror. - "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Gyu immediately stood up, slowly hobbling to the window and looking upward at the dark sky.

"Yes, I..." - Gyu lowered his head awkwardly, not knowing how to voice his thoughts. - "Did you ever think about going somewhere?"

"What?" - Lisa turned in surprise. Her husband had always been a conservative man, and because of that the issue of changing of scenery was more surprising.

"I mean awhile, just a small family trip," - Sunggyu laughed bitterly: for some reason the word family felt uncomfortable on the tip of the tongue.

"But what about your job?" - Lisa walked to Sunggyu and then gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't you think I have worked enough and can afford a little rest?" - Sunggyu glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I did not mean it... just..." - Lisa hesitated, biting her lip and frowning.

"You don't want to go, do you?" - Gyu asked quietly, turning completely to the confused woman. - "Or do you not want to go with me?"

"Gyu, how can you say that?" - Lisa clasped her hands dramatically, moving a few steps back and thereby winning a little time to come up with a decent excuse for her apparent reluctance to go. - "But the traveling... Isn't it too sudden? We already have plans... And my friends... I..."

"Can you be honest with me at least for once?" - Gyu asked sternly, seeing all Lisa's attempts.

"Are you accusing me of something?" - Lisa retorted, finding no better way to protect herself than attack.

"And you want to say that I have no reason?" - Gyu raised his eyebrows, knowing that his behavior was very different from the established over the years patterns of behavior, to which Gyu had been adhering in communicating with his wife. But this game was annoying him now. He wanted to hear the truth at least once in his life. Even if the truth was bitter.

"I do not understand your claim," - Lisa pursed her lips, dissatisfied, and not knowing how to react to unexpected statements of her husband. Gyu had always been a reticent man, who feared to harm the delicate balance, that had been established in their family, with careless word. This simulated idyll had only been kept by hope - Gyu's hope that this neglect is just a temporary measure.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to live with a person and not to understand how does he actually feels about you?" - Gyu's voice, usually soft and intelligent, took a cautionary tone, and the woman felt a shiver run up her spine. Perhaps that illusory thread, by which Lisa had mentally subjugated all Gyu's thoughts and feelings to herself, began to slowly dissolve under the power of Gyu's realization.

"Sunggyu, have I ever given you reason to doubt me?" - Lisa immediately went to her husband and gently squeezed his shoulders, making the most devoted expression. But Gyu could not believe her. As if the blinders had suddenly fallen from his eyes... the blinders that had been put on his eyes by his own stupidity and hope that at least closest people would not play with his trust.

"Lisa, I understand that we had not married for love, but... I've tried to be a good husband to you," - Gyu took Lisa's hands in his own and squeezed gently, gazing into her eyes. And at that moment Lisa knew that Gyu would certainly understand the truth, no matter what she would say, no matter how hard she would try to hide her real thoughts. - "And you... Have you tried to love me?"

"Gyu, this conversation is pointless," - Lisa jerked her hands away angrily and hurried toward the door. - "I'm already late, so..."

"Don't evade the question!" - Sunggyu grabbed Lisa's arm. - "Be honest with me just once!"

Gyu had always believed that he loved her. Yes, he felt guilty that she had to live with unloved man, but he had always told himself that one day she would understand. And now, seeing the panic on her face, Gyu felt nothing but disappointment... disappointment in that illusory love, of which he had been convincing himself all these years and which in fact never existed.

"I married you! What more proof do you need?" - Lisa exclaimed, trying to escape, but Gyu pulled her closer.

"You are my wife! You could at least have a breakfast with me, call me at work to ask how I'm doing!" - Gyu snapped, finally losing control. - "You could at least kiss me for once!"

"You're crazy, let me go!" - Lisa cried, frightened by the sudden changes in his behavior, but it was as if Gyu became a different man.

Pulling Liza to himself, Sunggyu attempted to kiss her, but she immediately pushed him away and gave him a resounding slap in the face.

"Don't you dare touch me! You are weak, pathetic! You disgust me, I could never love such a ..." - stopping for a moment, Lisa covered her face with her hands, realizing what she had just said. - "Gyu, I did not mean ... I did not want..."

But Sunggyu only lowered his head and said with a bitter smile:

"No, I understand... at least now I really know how you feel."

His voice was flat, unemotional, but there was so much bitterness in his lowered shoulders, in the hand, pressed to his cheek sadly, in the awkwardly turned-up corners of his mouth, that Lisa even turned away, not able to stand the sight.

"Gyu, I'm sorry, I... I'd better go."

Not waiting for an answer, Lisa lingered at the exit and then, after throwing a guilty glance at the lonely figure of her husband, left the room.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gyu dropped his head in his hands and then whispered hoarsely:

"I'm such an idiot..."

***

In the evening Woohyun was collecting his belongings. After speaking with Gyu he clearly understood that he did not have a choice. His every attempt to reach Gyu had invariably ended with another crack in his already broken heart, and Gyu's attempts to justify and convince himself that everything that happened was just a temporary insanity, angered Woohyun to no end. All the time Gyu had been complaining that people were not honest with him, but then he had been deceiving himself. Because Sunggyu's unindifference was obvious. Remembering the feeling of Sunggyu's lips on his, Woohyun involuntarily touched them with his fingers. This sense of imminent separation was more difficult than to hear insults from the master. And memories of the kiss, instead of being a consolation, had laid on the heart and mind of Woohyun like a bitter burden, making the bitterness of parting even more palpable. Woohyun only hoped that Gyu would be happy.

Putting the bag under the bed, Woohyun glanced around the room with a sigh. Despite the meager furnishings, it had became his home. Because it was associated with memories of the day, when he first became aware of his feelings. It was the room where they had spent many evenings watching films together and playfully arguing on the most minor topics, where he spent many nights thinking about Gyu, being upset with Gyu, laughing at Gyu, loving Gyu...

His thoughts were interrupted by the insistent knocking at the door.

Opening the door he expected to see Martha, but his expectations were not met. Before him stood Sunggyu. His head was down and his shoulders trembled slightly, as if unable to bear the force of inner feelings.

"Gyu? Why are you here?" - Woohyun asked worriedly and touched his shoulder uncertainly.

"Am I disgusting? Am I pathetic?" - Gyu asked in trembling whisper, lifting his head, and his eyes reflected such a pain that Woohyun involuntarily took a step forward, not worrying that such proximity could annoy Gyu. For now, it was more important for him to do everything in his power for this despair to be forever erased from the master's face.

"Gyu, it is not so!" - Woohyun hugged Sunggyu tightly, closing his eyes for a second and burning with conflicting emotions, enjoying his proximity and being torn apart by the pain the man felt, even if he did not know its cause. As if Sunggyu's pain had been projected onto his own emotions, and he was willing to sell his soul to anyone just to see the smile on that face again.

"Then why did she say that?.."

"She just does not understand," - immediately realizing about whom the guy was talking, Woohyun tenderly cupped Gyu's face in his hands, stroking his cheek and never for a moment taking his eyes from him.

"All this time, all this time people were laughing at me... And I knew, and allowed them to," - Sunggyu clenched Woohyun's shirt. - "I'm so pathetic..."

"They just don't understand how perfect you are, "- Woohyun whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. - "You are precious to me."

Sunggyu only gripped the fabric tighter, allowing Woohyun to leave light kisses on his face and enjoying his quiet but sincere voice.

"I so want to believe you... But I'm afraid... I'm afraid of change. I am afraid of the consequences. I'm afraid that I would pander to the crowd and give up the one thing, that makes me really happy."

"Don't be afraid," - Woohyun whispered, looking into his eyes. - "Because if I become the world for you, all the rest will seem unimportant to you."

Woohyun tried to understand what was stirring the master's soul: pain? despair? anger at himself? It seemed that the entire spectrum of human emotions had mixed in that lost look. Sunggyu was at a crossroads. All that illusion, by which he had been living his life, had collapsed overnight, and the only salvation turned out to be what he had always considered taboo. And it was hard... as if he was a sinner with the right of choice, who was standing in front of the gates to heaven and hell, not knowing which way to go: the one that was ordained for him by the rule or the one he wanted.

And this time Woohyun could not resist the temptation. Too vulnerable was the look in the other's eyes, too hot was the flame of desire to make Sunggyu happy, too strong was Woohyun's love.

Pressing Sunggyu to himself, Woohyun started kissing him, hotly, letting out all the anger, resentment and desire, which all together was strangely transforming into a raging passion, that was being transmitted to Sunggyu by invisible mental channels.

Master was not only letting other lips abuse his own, but he was responding with no less passion, completely surrendering to the power of this unknown, but so desired instinct. Sunggyu had disabled his mind for a moment, not thinking about what he should do, how should he touch the other guy, as if running through a maze, at the end of which was invariable happiness. And they were not just kissing, they were living by that kiss, as if gaining new vitality from it, that was pulling them closer and closer to each other

"How can you be imperfect," - whispered Woohyun, leaving hot kisses on his neck and enjoying the slight tremor, with which Gyu was reacting to every touch of the gardener. Finally Gyu was here, with him, not because he was forced, but because he wanted to. And this feeling of triumph mixed with desire and love put him on cloud nine. - " It is you who make me tremble... it is you who make me feel the happiest person in the world... I have never before realized how precious it is just to sit together, to talk, to look at someone who makes my heart flip. I like that sweet sensation that you bring me... and I would never replace it with anything else. Because such a precious gift of fortune is very rare. And I am happy that she chose me to be receiver ».

And Sunggyu was silent, unable to utter a word. Because this love, this tenderness had literally shackled him, allowing only to dig his hands deeper into the other's hair, only to lift up his head to give more access for insistent lips, only to respond violently to no less fierce kisses, which were like a virus, erasing the consciousness and leaving the body a certain sequence of actions.

Their closeness was making them dizzy. Passion, like the alcohol, was flowing through their veins, affecting each nerve along the way and quickening the blood circulation. And they were hot and cold, they were snuggling closer to warm up and then pushing each other away, as if burned. Sunggyu could not control his voice, his hands, his body.

Sunggyu again and again yielded himself to the power of kiss and then moved away, trying to swallow as much air as he can, so that he could stand the kiss longer. And Woohyun was merciless in this fight, he captured Gyu's lips with his own, and at the moment of separation, without getting lost, immediately moved them to the chin, cheeks, neck, not making Sunggyu's thirst for air easier. And Sunggyu would probably have rebelled, but it felt too good to pay attention to such little things like the lack of air.

"Come here," - Woohyun whispered, locking the door and pulling Sunggyu toward the bed. And Gyu obeyed without a word, immediately falling back into the arms of the guy and letting Woohyun to lay him on the bed.

"Sunggyu", - Woohyun whispered, tasting and relishing Sunggyu, enjoying his hands, shyly but firmly stroking his back, as if pushing him to be closer, rougher, more insistent, more ruthless, but Woohyun did not succumb to the entreaties of Gyu's enticing body language, covering his neck with light, gentle kisses, as if soothing him, as if saying that they have all the time in the world, that no doubt, no guilt, no inhibitions could disturb them now. - "You are so precious to me."

“Can it be so?” – Sunggyu breathed, touching his hair uncertainly and not knowing what to do with the mix of passion and guilt, that was driving him crazy.

“You must believe me,” – Woohyun said quietly, staring into his eyes and caressing his chin with his thumb. – "You are perfect. Sometimes I wonder if it were my parents who sent you… you are like an angel to me... you make me better, and I want nothing more than just to kiss you, just to love you, just to make you believe that you are worthy of all the world.

"I'm sorry for everything I said... for everything I did," - Gyu whispered, looking up at Woohyun. - "I have been cruel to you and I thought you would never forgive me. "

"How could I not forgive you? I am too in love with you," - Woohyun smilingly shook his head. - "It becomes crazier but I like that type of insanity. It makes me feel myself not just a human, but also precious person... the one you are... You are so perfect that you can make people around you better..."

Woohyun slowly approached his trembling lips, making the most affectionate, the most loving kiss he had ever made in his life. Because now it was Sunggyu, the man he loved, the man to whom he wanted to show all the tenderness that had been cumulating in him during all that time of ignore and hatred. He wanted to show how much the man was loved.

"Thank you," - Sunggyu whispered at his lips, pulling him closer and slowly, sensitively kissing him. He did not want to rush, he wanted to enjoy that moment, to appreciate that second - the first second when he was completely happy, when he could feel himself worthy person, when he forgot about his defects. The moment, when he truly understood what it is like to be loved.


	13. Do you regret what happened?

The sun light penetrated uncertainly through the closed curtains, easily sliding on subjects while bypassing the two figures, as if not daring to disturb the intimacy of the moment by its impudent interference. The sun was just beginning its daily path, and because of that there was an atmosphere of the beginning, the feeling of the new start in the air, that so often accompanies a person after a sweet awakening. But on this day, a sense of origin of something new, of something brighter and better was not just an inseparable artifact of awakening. Because at this moment fate could fully enjoy how tightly she had bound together the two lonely souls, thereby prescribing to them a new, controversial, thorny and full of incredible happiness path - a path that they now had to go together.

Woohyun was just lying on his stomach with his head turned towards Gyu, gliding his fingers weightlessly along master's bare stomach and looking adoringly at his profile. It was like he was looking at a magic mirror that reflected his innermost desires. Woohyun recalled past events with mild trembling... not because his way to the goal has been thorny, but because, after reaching a goal, he had experienced the greatest happiness – happiness to love and to win affection. He outlined each line, every curve of Sunggyu with his gaze, as if gathering together the image of the ideal, to which he was henceforth going to devote his life.

This white skin, which was a perfect contrast to his own, tanned and rough, these elegant lines, opposed to his strong, sharp features, these lips, eyes, touches, breathes, every moment of his existence - all of that was mesmerizing Woohyun so much, that he involuntarily began to think that it was just a dream, that one could not have such strong feelings for another person.

But Sunggyu just lay with his arms simply folded at the sides and only stared at the ceiling, not responding to Woohyun's gentle touches.

"Sunggyu…"

But Sunggyu did not respond. His silence scared Woohyun. Surely this night became an integral part of the pool of the happiest memories in his life, but was it so for Sunggyu? Woohyun was afraid that Gyu's mind would prevail over his heart, afraid that all of the negative perspectives of their relationships would exceed the happiness, the peace which covered them in each other's arms. And the longer was the silence, the stronger was the sense of cold, running down the spine of the young gardener, the more painful was a tornado, turning everything inside him cold.

"You know..." - Gyu said suddenly, causing Woohyun to tense in anticipation of the continuation. - "I had always thought that I wanted to recover..."

Sunggyu smirked ambiguously, feeling Woohyun's puzzled look.

"I thought that if I finally become like everyone else, if I finally stop being miserable cripple, my life will get better," - Gyu's lips twitched in a mocking smile, as though despising his past attempts to get the recognition from society. - "That they will see me as an equal, that they will stop laughing at me, that Lisa will love me and I will live a normal life."

At the mention of Lisa, Gyu felt Woohyun's hand slowly slipping from his stomach, but he could not blame Woohyun for his doubts about master's uncertain feelings.

"But now I realized that I had actually been dreaming about something else," - Gyu turned his head slightly, meeting Woohyun's eyes and clearly seeing the slight tinge of fear in his face... the fear of hearing the answer on his question. - "I wanted to be loved."

Woohyun gave a barely audible sigh, only now realizing that he was listening to Gyu with bated breath.

"And do you have a dream?" - Sunggyu suddenly asked.

"I had ..." - Woohyun replied faintly, trying to find some hidden meaning in that question. - "But now you have become a part of that dream."

After hearing the answer, Sunggyu only smiled ambiguously, looking at the ceiling again. The doubts ate at Woohyun. Could it be that for Sunggyu it was just a fleeting experience? Was everything that happened just Gyu's fleeting attempt to taste the real happiness before returning to his ordinary, dull life? He had to find out.

"Do you regret what happened?"

Woohyun intensely gazed at his profile, trying to catch the slightest movement of the lips, the slightest flinch of the eyebrows or at least the single gleam of his secret thoughts in the eyes, to anticipate his response and prepare himself for the worst. But Gyu's face was like a blank slate, untouched by the artist, but waiting any minute for the brush strokes to devastate its transparency, and was expressing nothing but notorious reverie.

"Yes, I feel guilty. I am guilty before Lisa for lying to her, before my parents for not living up to their expectations, before the society for violating its bans, but... "- this time Sunggyu turned completely to Woohyun, moving closer and whispering the following words with a gentle smile: - "But I will never regret what happened between us."

"Gyu ..." - Woohyun could not utter a word, because he was full of emotion. Happiness, inspired by the remnants of previous anxieties and worries, like an uncompromising wave covered Woohyun, carrying all his doubts, all his fears away. It seemed like he had caught the star in his hand, upon which he wished every night and which finally heard his pleas.

Unable to pick the words, Woohyun acted on the first impulse: he kissed Sunggyu. Passionately, intransigently, as if sealing his words and putting official stamp on his promise. And Gyu yielded without resistance, lightly, almost lazily running his hands over the other's shoulders, allowing Woohyun to take the initiative again and just enjoying this brief, but so desired sense of freedom... freedom from prejudices, dismay and worries.

And though this freedom was short-lived, almost illusory in their small, newly created little world, that was enough to fill with real sincere happiness two hearts, which had been for a long time dwelling in the darkness of wrong ideals and dreams.

***

'Do you regret what happened?'

Standing at the window in the living room, Sunggyu was repeating in his mind the words of the gardener again and again. Did he really regret? Even if he wanted to, he could not. After all, despite all the problems, in spite of all the pain that could be brought to them by unlocking their secrets, one thing was undoubted: what Gyu received in return was worth all the risks in the world. It was the first morning when the man felt himself completed. He did not have anymore this nagging feeling of emptiness, sparsity, that had been an indispensable companion of his joyless days from the early childhood.

Now that void was filled with memories of Woohyun's eyes, Woohyun's smile, Woohyun's touches...

Slightly smiling at the recollections of the night, Gyu gently put his hand on the window, from which could be seen the garden. The garden was like a reflection of the very depths of his soul: once dark and squalid, now with the advent of Woohyun the garden sparkled with new colors, as if transformed into a small blooming world, delighting the eyes of everyone. And even if Gyu really wanted to, he could not regret what had happened. Because the goal of human life is its well-being and therefore, true happiness can not be a mistake.

Hearing a slight rustle behind him, Sunggyu immediately turned around and saw his wife, dressed in a bathrobe and apparently having just awakened from sleep.

"Hi," - she said uncertainly, mechanically wrapping the robe more tightly around her.

"Good morning," - Gyu smiled graciously, seeing how uncomfortable she felt in his presence.

"I wanted to apologize ..."

"Don't," - Gyu shook his head and then, picking up a stick, hobbled to the set table. - "Let's just have breakfast."

Ignoring the surprised look on the face of the woman, who obviously did not expect such a harmless reaction to her recent escapade, Gyu calmly sat at the table, smoothing out the napkin and then, giving his wife a questioning look, asked: - "You're not going to eat?"

"Huh? Me? "- Lisa bit her lip and frowned, as if hesitating whether she had the right to sit at the same table with a man, whom she had called disgusting yesterday, and then sat down in front of Gyu.

Seeing her confusion, Sunggyu sighed softly and then, setting the cup of bitter coffee aside, seriously looked at Lisa.

"Look, I understand that you feel ashamed and, perhaps, some responsibility for what you said yesterday ..."

"Gyu, I did not ..."

"Lisa, let me finish," - Sunggyu's serious tone alerted the stammering woman. - "I see that you're sorry, but ... I'm not a child."

Lisa stared at him, not believing what she was seeing. Her husband, always gentle, meek, trying to bother her as little as possible and evoking only annoyance or pity in others, now held himself confident as never before. The slight inclination of the head, barely noticeable smile, strict and authoritative tone - all this did not jibe with Gyu, whom she had known before. Of course, she knew that among workers and strangers Sunggyu was sufficiently severe and authoritative, but she had never been given a chance to experience the full power of Gyu's severity herself. As if something had suddenly opened him up, let him lose the shell of quasi weakness and show the real himself. And that sparkle in his eyes... Never before had she seen such a liveliness, such joy in his eyes. And Lisa absolutely could not say that she did not like it.

"Yes, maybe, I allowed people a little more than I should have," - Gyu lightly ran his fingers over the top of his coffee cup, and only now did Lisa realize how beautiful her husband's hands were. - "But it's in the past already. You were right, I have been pathetic. "

Lisa was about to say something, but Gyu stopped her with an impatient gesture.

"I understand that I acted selfishly by trying to make you fall in love with a man you did not love. And I can assure you that from now on i will not bother you with my persistence, "- Gyu nodded gently, allowing Lisa to answer.

"Gyu, what happened yesterday was unexpected. I am... "- Lisa gripped the glass of orange juice anxiously. - "You caught me by surprise and I really did not mean it that way..."

"You do not need to explain," - he smiled gently. - "I am still grateful to you for treating me with patience all that time. And if you want to leave ... "

"No," - Lisa exclaimed, looking in dismay at the man, whose unnatural calmness frightened her more and more. - "I did not mean it! Gyu, please ... "

Lisa put the napkin to her eyes, not daring to look at Sunggyu. Seeing his wife's upset state, Gyu, with a deep sigh, shook his head and then went up to her. Crouching down with a visible effort, he took her hands in his.

"Lisa, you do not love me and so now let's not comfort ourselves with dubious illusions. I want to be your friend ... the one, I believe, I have been to you. Let's just forget everything that happened, "- Gyu squeezed woman's hands, smiling affectionately at her. Despite everything, all that time she had been there, tolerating his asceticism, and he was grateful to her. After all, not everyone was willing to spend time with him. And even his parents had rejected his company.

Lisa just nodded in response, staring into his eyes in fascination. After all, she had never seen so much emotion in her husband's eyes. Was it her cruel confession that made him so... free? Lisa was in disbelief.

"And now, I have to go to work," - Gyu, not seeing her inner conflict, immediately let go of her hands, and then, picking up then stick, left the room. It was the first time when he did not feel disappointed after a conversation with Lisa, the first time when he did not care about Lisa's attitude toward him. Because now he knew that there was a person in his life who would accept him as he was, who would not require him to bring out the non-existent emotions and play the role just to please him.

Gyu involuntarily smiled to himself, looking down and happily remembering waking up beside the gardener. He did not immediately notice the gardener heading towards him. Meeting the eyes of the man, at the thoughts about whom he was smiling just a few seconds ago, Sunggyu suddenly became nervous, though this awkwardness was completely out of place after all that had happened. Gyu wondered what will Woohyun do: touch him or pass by, smile or just wink? Enjoying the excitement, Sunggyu was approaching Woohyun, with every thud of stick feeling more nervous. But his expectations were not met. Passing by, Woohyun only nodded and said coldly:

"Good morning, Master."

And at this moment Sunggyu froze, listening with a fear to the sound of gardener's retreating footsteps and clutching the stick tightly. Was it all just a lie? Had Woohyun just been playing a joke on him?

Had all those emotions that he had experienced with Woohyun just been an empty sound, just a nice picture in his mind? Gyu squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to believe the evil instigation of his inner doubts, that painted the most disappointing pictures in his mind. Gyu did not want to succumb to the doubt, he wanted to believe Woohyun, to believe that it was just a facade, some incomprehensible protection, because otherwise his heart would be broken once again ... but this time, once and for all.

At this moment, two strong arms wrapped around him from behind and hot whisper burned master's skin:

"Did you really think I could just pass by and ignore you?"

Gyu gave a barely audible sigh, leaning his back against young gardener's chest with relief.

"I ... I was really scared," - Sunggyu whispered, gripping the other's hands and ashamed of doubting Woohyun's sincerity.

"You don't trust me, do you?" - these words were uttered with light, mischievous reproach, and Gyu felt Woohyun smiling and having fun over his suspicion and mistrust.

"I trust you more than anyone else ... and it's alarming, "- Sunggyu said seriously, slightly turning his head.

"And I really thought that I would never see you again ..." - Woohyun whispered, squeezing the man tighter and enjoying the sensation of his lover's closeness: the closeness without fear of rejection.

"And I really thought it was better that way..." - Gyu chuckled softly, happily looking at the arms, linked around his waist.

“Do you really need to go now?” – young gardener asked with a hope in his voice.

“I should go to work…” – the master replied disappointedly.

"Will you come to me today?" - Woohyun gently nuzzled his neck.

Gyu remembered with displeasure what he was expecting from this day just a few minutes ago: a lot of work, meetings, negotiations with clients, whole day of fiddling with documents and inept interns.

He doubted that he would not have to sleep in the office. But now, standing in the middle of the corridor in the arms of his gardener, Gyu realized how really meaningful were all the problems and anxieties that had been filling all his spare time before. And he was willing to sacrifice anything, just to be back in such desired embrace.

"Yes," - Gyu replied without hesitation and, immediately feeling the pleasant warmth of another body disappearing, turned around.

"See you in the evening, Master!" - Woohyun said with a cheerful smile and then, winking, finally ran to the door.

"Such a fool," - Gyu smiled happily, continuing his way to the exit.


	14. Just continue...

For the first time in many years, Sunggyu entered his house with a smile. For the first time he counted the seconds before returning home. Even his employees, apparently noticing unusually high spirits of the boss, were looking after him in surprise and whispering. But Gyu did not care. He wanted to be home as soon as possible to see Woohyun.

"Sunggyu, you are early today," - Martha exclaimed in surprise, walking closer to the man to greet him.

"Yeah, I have canceled all appointments and decided to stay home longer ..." - he said, returning her embrace gladly.

" You cannot imagine how glad I am," - Martha smiled, tenderly stroking the cheek of the man, who had literally grown up before her very eyes.

Since the incident Gyu had been growing withdrawn and unsociable boy, ashamed of his illness and trying to attract as little attention as possible. Martha had always tried to cheer the boy up, she took him for a walk every day, hoping that the boy would make friends with someone. And now, seeing his truly happy smile, she could not help smiling back. And though she did not know the reasons for this dramatic change, she was immensely pleased that her boy finally began to really live, finally took off his shell that was hiding him from the world, and had learned how to be truly happy.

"And where is Woohyun?" - Gyu casually asked.

"He's in the garden. He said that he was busy with «The crown of his collection»," - Martha rolled her eyes, smiling.

"He loves the garden, right?" – the master smiled fondly, remembering Woohyun's hobby, that was originally difficult to associate in his mind with frivolous and rude manners of the young gardener. But after knowing what tenderness the young gardener was capable of, Sunggyu could not imagine the guy in any other profession. - "I think he had inherited the talent from his mother."

"Yes, the garden became his solace after his parents' death. You know, "- maid squeezed his hand maternally, as if introducing him to the great mystery. - " He has never told anyone about his parents. "

Gyu raised his eyebrows in surprise. Did this mean that Woohyun had told him of his most cherished memories?

"Gyu, I'm so glad that you became friends," - the woman hugged the man again. - "You have become special for him, I can see it clearly! I've never seen him as happy, as he is with you... This friendship was foretold in the heavens. "

Gyu bit his lip shyly, gently stroking the back of a caring woman. Of course, he felt guilty before the one who had almost replaced the mother for him, because he could not tell the whole truth. But on the other hand, he felt special. Special for Woohyun. He felt himself the only one to whom Woohyun was willing to entrust all the secrets, the only one who could mitigate his pain from the tragic events of the past. And Gyu could not be happier, because not only Woohyun had healed his wounds, but Sunggyu also could help the dearest person, could illuminate the life of a loved one with the bright light. After so many years of searching for the light, he became the light for someone else. And it was an indescribable feeling.

"I'm going to see Woohyun," - Sunggyu said quietly, pulling away from the kind woman. - "Martha, thank you for everything."

And he was really grateful to her. Because it was she who created the happiest memories of his life. She was always with him when he was sick. She comforted him when the kids at school taunted his incapacity. She hugged him when he was upset. And she had brought Woohyun into his life, the guy who gave him all the tenderness of this world and made him believe in himself again.

"I wish you and Woohyun all the happiness in the world. Fate did not give me my own children, but both of you have become like a family to me, " - the woman finally ran her hand down his cheek. - "I will go. Take a rest, dear. "

Kissing her hand gratefully, Gyu followed the older woman with his eyes, and when her figure disappeared behind the door, Sunggyu walked to the door leading to the garden with happy anticipation. Entering a spacious veranda, he slowed down, trying to make as little noise as possible with his stick.

He noticed Woohyun immediately. The gardener was sitting not far away, completely immersed in the work. He gently, almost tenderly brushed the petals of still very young plant, that was just starting its way towards the sun, and therefore the buds had not yet had time to blossom out and show the world its true beauty.

"Hello," - master said softly, lightly touching Woohyun's shoulder and thereby rousing the guy from the work trance.

"Hey," – young worker smiled broadly, rejoicing the man's return and with slight gesture offering Gyu to sit next .

"I have not seen it before," - Sunggyu said, easily delineating the petals of the plant.

"I have planted it for you," - Woohyun said, watching Sunggyu's reaction with some fear. He was afraid that Gyu would consider his actions childish, because the man was not fond of sentiments.

"It's beautiful," - Sunggyu said, smiling happily in response. Never in his life had he thought that such a simple thing would make him so happy. It was not for the fact that it was a flower. Gyu had never had a special affection for the plants, he definitely was not an esthete. But the very realization that Woohyun had spent the time, that Woohyun had devoted himself to growing an ordinary flower for him, was giving him an incredible joy, spreading through his veins like a warm wave and bringing a flow of endorphins to every cell of his body. And Gyu could not feel anything but the fondness for this flower... as tender as he felt for Woohyun.

"I thought you did not like flowers ..." - Woohyun grinned, watching with pleasure as Gyu admired at the plant.

"I've never liked. But you love them, and I cannot help but love them, too, "- the boss’s eyes met Woohyun's, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise: the gardener was completely serious, and so Gyu unconsciously decided that he had said something wrong.

"Something's wrong?" - he asked cautiously.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you ..." - Woohyun whispered, gently touching his cheek.

"Someone could see us," - Gyu smiled with relief, softly taking his hand away from his cheek and taking a quick glance at the huge windows overlooking the garden.

"I always forget about them," - Woohyun frowned, but, immediately smiling, added: - "Then... your room or mine?"

" You are incorrigible," - Sunggyu laughed.

***

"You're shivering ..." - Woohyun whispered softly, pressing his lips against the delicate skin of Gyu's neck. 

"I'm cold," - Gyu lied, closing his eyes and exhaling with pleasure.

"No, you're not cold," - Woohyun grinned, holding the man tighter and planting light kisses along his shoulder.

"You could pretend that it is so," – the man complained, though he could not feel any negative emotion when his lover was so close, when his naked back was so tightly pressed against Woohyun's bare chest, when the gardener's ragged breath was scorching his skin, when his hands were so sensually holding him, leaving no chance to escape his possessive and strong embrace. Though nothing could make him leave willingly.

"But my main goal was to make you shiver," - the gardener affectionately bit his master's delicate skin, feeling that Sunggyu firmly gripped the edge of the bed, not wanting to show how other's touches excited him and completely failing in his attempts.

"It must seem wrong ... But why does it feel so right?" - Gyu whispered, turning his head slightly and fondly kissing the guy.

"I am not a saint ... but I do not claim to be ..." - Woohyun said hoarsely.

Seeing a masculine certainty in Woohyun's eyes, Sunggyu could not help smiling. This guy was such a contrast to him: bold, decisive, he did not analyze the possible consequences. And seeing that gleam of desire in the gardener's eyes, Gyu involuntarily felt the same courage, the same confidence, the same willingness to go against the world. Because at this moment the world seemed so insignificant compared with the great feeling they were sharing. And knowing, that the other person was ready to go against the world for him, was incredibly inspiring.

“What do you think awaits us?” - Sunggyu asked softly.

Woohyun chuckled vaguely, turning master to face him and practically placing him on his laps, while gently stroking his injured leg to calm a possible pain from the sudden movements.

"I will start my own business," – the guy said, looking into his uncertain eyes. - "You will greet me with a cup of coffee every morning. And I will complain, that coffee is too bitter... "

He knew what his boss meant by that question, but he did not want to respond directly, because it would mean that he understood his anxieties, that these concerns could have a base. And he answered that way so that Gyu had no doubts about their happy future together.

Hearing gardener's playful words, Sunggyu grinned, wrapping his arms around guy's neck.

"Does that mean that I will not be your boss?" - Gyu shook his head with feigned discontent. - "And what could be better than working for me?"

"Isn't that great? I run a flower shop. You invest in me, "- Woohyun laughed, seeing man’s eyebrows rise playfully because of his bold statement.

"Are you really so shameless?" - Sunggyu smiled incredulously, gently playing with gardener's hair.

"I was shameless before I met you," – the gardener whispered with a smile, openly enjoying Gyu's touches. Woohyun was happy that there was no uncertainty, no awkwardness between them anymore. Only pure romance, dictated solely by desires and impulses.

"And what about now?"

"Now I am even worse. I am crazy. "

Hearing the words of the gardener, Gyu shivered involuntarily. Of course, Woohyun had told him repeatedly what he felt for him. But every time Sunggyu could not hold back a smile of delight. They had disliked each other from the moment they met. But who would have thought that this stupid feud of the boss and an employee would result in something so beautiful.

"When did you first realize that you liked me?"

Woohyun raised his eyebrows in surprise, when he heard the question.

"I do not know myself. Perhaps, the first time you smiled,” - Woohyun moved his hand softly over Gyu's back. - "Or when I saw you in your pajamas. "

"Pfft," - Gyu rolled his eyes, not too impressed with his replica.

"Now that I think about it, it seems that I have always loved you," – the other murmured, brushing his lips against Gyu's.

"You could be a good scriptwriter of dramas," - Sunggyu smiled, using the last effort to resist this incredible attraction and barely keeping from kissing the guy.

What happened with Woohyun was not just a small adventure for Gyu. Woohyun was for him like a healing spring for a lost wanderer that had healed all Gyu's wounds and practically revived him again. And Sunggyu wanted to give something back ... He wanted to return a hundredfold all the kindness, which Woohyun had given him. Not because he had to, but because it was one of those rare debts that was pleasant to return.

"I cannot help myself. You make me forget that I am а human ... I feel myself an illusion, "- he could look at Sunggyu forever.

Woohyun was looking into his shining eyes and could not help but smile. Gyu had that strange quality: his smile illuminated all around. That man was his sun, the center, around which his world began to spin. He warmed him, lightened his days with only his smile and Woohyun could only thank the heavens. Strangely, addictions had always been considered a bad thing in society, but this obsession had become the most beautiful in his life.

“What can I do when you look at me like that?” – Gyu muttered.

"Like what? "

“Like I am worthy of something, like I am not disgusting, like I can be loved by someone...”

Sunggyu never really wanted anything before. Just to sleep in his bed, to know that he would succeed, to know that he was not a loser and that he could be needed by someone...but the more Sunggyu lived, the more he saw how much he was lacking compared with others. And it was so frustrating...sometimes he felt himself a coward...sometimes weak...and sometimes Gyu was glad that he had distanced himself from people, because he could be hurt under different conditions. But now his life had changed. Woohyun changed him.

"Such a drama queen. Because you are… you are the most precious person in my life."

"Please, do not stop ..." - Gyu leant his forehead against his shoulder, squeezing the guy tighter. - "Just continue ..."

“ Continue what? ”

“Continue loving me.”

Woohyun fell back onto the bed, pulling Gyu on top of him.

“That I can promise you for sure,” – Woohyun whispered confidently.

Gyu just smiled happily and slowly kissed him.


	15. Be close

"Gyu, may I come in? "- Lisa hesitantly knocked on the already open door.

Sunggyu was sitting behind a desk and studying some important documents, alternately typing something on the laptop and muttering numbers to himself, barely audible.

It was not the first time she had seen that picture. He had always spent all the time working. But now, surprisingly, there was not that gloomy aura around him, which had always been accompanying the work process. His face no longer had the usual frown; on the contrary, he was completely relaxed, as if some happy thoughts had completely replaced all the gloom, leaving no space for any negative emotions. At this time, the work did not seem to be his escape from reality, but rather a nice addition to a happy flow of life.

"Yes, come in," – the man put the papers aside, immediately leaning back in his massive chair and stretching hands with pleasant fatigue.

"Ah, yeah ..." - Lisa hesitated a little before sitting down in front of the husband. She still felt uncomfortable in his presence, even though Sunggyu had assured her many times that he was not angry. But still, it would be much easier if he were not looking at her so calmly. Because his behavior was a little different from the usual. And dramatic changes had always been known to have a habit of scaring those, on whom the effect of these changes could be directly produced.

"Is there something you want?" - Gyu raised his eyebrows questioningly, gesturing for her to continue.

"I wanted to talk about your birthday ..." - Lisa put her hands on the table, watching her husband's reaction. He had never had much enthusiasm for celebrations, and she began to think sometimes that he was burdened by the very fact of his birth, and not by the need to celebrate this day every year.

"I'd forgotten all about my birthday," - Gyu chuckled lightly.

"I wanted to offer... I do not know if you're interested, but ... I was wondering ... Why don’t we arrange a celebration party?"

Lisa's eyes narrowed, she tried to understand the meaning of the strange expression on Sunggyu's face. She knew that her proposal was unlikely to meet approval, but the party was the first step to finally establish relations with her husband.

"I think ..." - Gyu rubbed his nose wistfully, and Lisa was already mentally prepared for failure, but he continued with a smile: - "It is a good idea."

Gyu's answer was quite unexpected for Lisa. A huge list of arguments in favor of the party, which Lisa had prepared, was completely useless, because her husband unexpectedly agreed.

Sometimes we forget that people are multi-faceted. Each of us has a well-established, unshakable image in the eyes of others. But it is stable not because of being the only true, but because we are able to keep ourselves within invented by us behavioural model. And sometimes, when life turns 180 degrees, a person can change. The reasons may be different. It may be just a random association with butterfly flown by, or on the contrary - the reluctance to follow the usual routine way, the desire for something new. And the variety of catalysts for change is also more than an indication of the human being ambiguous. Each person has own set of causes, dreams, disappointments, that under certain combinations can cause a dramatic shift in consciousness, a sharp push for something new. And such abrupt changes are most often a complete surprise to the public, because the majority of people are just a gray mass, performing a self-proclaimed and unpleasant plan for fear of harm to their delicate balance.

"You've changed," - Lisa said quietly.

"What do you mean?" - Gyu asked with interest.

"It's like you have become more free ... I do not know," - Lisa looked away, as if trying to find the words and arrange her thoughts in the proper phrase, and then looked at Gyu carefully. - "Like every feature of your character was supplanted by another, opposite. I did not expect you to agree so quickly. "

"I have not changed ..." - Sunggyu folded his arms on the table, secretly amused by her obvious concern. How strange, when he really needed attention, people did not care about his anxieties and doubts, people were just passing by. And now, when he was really happy, people became nervous, anxious, as if to be happy was something forbidden, unacceptable for him. - "Maybe ... just relaxed?"

Lisa looked at her husband carefully. And why had she not noticed his obvious attractiveness. His modest manners in conjunction with the manly charisma created an inexplicable aura of allure. She saw nothing, but timid subservience in his smile before, but now she realized that it had always been just a silent grace. If his desire to make her life as comfortable as possible she took for the weakness of person in love before, now she knew that the nobility was an integral feature of his character. If earlier it was disgusting to hear this peaceable, gentle voice, now it enveloped her like a honey, plunging her into some kind of trance. And even his limp did not seem an ugly disability, but the evidence of some noble severity. Lisa overcame her prejudices finally and realized that what she had thought about him before was just a game of her subconscious, which was selfishly trying to embellish the reality. She preferred to think that she had been the martyr, thrown into limbo with a lonely cripple.

"You were not like that before," - Lisa placed her hand on top of his, expecting him to stiffen. But Gyu did not meet her expectations.

"You know what I realized recently?" - Gyu gently took her hand away from his, ignoring the surprised look of his wife. - "That sometimes first impressions can be very misleading. What annoys us may be the highest good, and what scares us can be the only salvation. So, even if you think that the person has changed, everything can be quite the opposite. Maybe he has just finally learned how to be himself. "

Lisa stared at him, hoping that he would explain to her what he meant, but instead Sunggyu said:

"I think you have a lot to do for the upcoming party," - he smiled softly at the hesitated woman. - "It's getting late, I will not detain you."

"Oh, yeah, of course," - Lisa walked to the door awkwardly and threw one last look at her husband. Gyu turned to his papers again, as if nothing had happened, as if completely forgetting that she was still here.

Pursing her lips, Lisa left the room, disappointed. She needed to organize a celebration on the highest level. Because she was going to earn his trust back and bring Sunggyu under her power again.

***

Entering Sunggyu's room, Woohyun heard a familiar noise from the bath, announcing that his boss was taking a shower. Sunggyu had to go to work, and Woohyun wanted to catch him early to wish a good day and just to see him once more. The guy stretched lazily, and then threw a sly glance toward the bathroom, barely holding himself from joining the man, who would hardly have approved of his invasion.

When Sunggyu came out of the bath, he found the gardener on his bed. The guy was scrutinizing his wet master, who was dressed in nothing but jeans, with a sly smirk.

"Hi," - Gyu smiled, taking the towel from his shoulder and drying his wet hair, while pretending that Woohyun's coming had been just a usual, meaningless fact for him.

"ls that all you want to say to me?" - Woohyun pouted, sitting up in the other's bed.

"What are you doing here?" - Sunggyu raised an eyebrow artfully, fully aware of what Woohyun was doing in his room so early.

"I missed you," – young gardener replied simply, confirming Sunggyu's guess about the purpose of his visit.

"I'm sorry, but I need to work" - Sunggyu leaned against the wall, looking fondly at the man, sitting on his bed.

Sometimes Woohyun looked like a child, like someone had just taken away his favorite toy. This eternal need to be close to Gyu, feel Gyu, Woohyun's sometimes almost possessive desire to be with him all the time was not a burden for Gyu. Vice versa. It was in these moments that Sunggyu felt himself needed, desired. Woohyun gave him something that others could not: the awareness of his necessity, of self-importance. And Gyu understood more and more clearly that he wanted to possess Woohyun as much as the other wanted to possess him. It was a mutual possessiveness, gentle, sincere, pleasurable.

"You could at least ask me to come with you to the bathroom," - Woohyun said it in a tone as if Gyu had just trampled on his constitutional rights and violated all the dogmas and laws of honor.

"Why?" - Sunggyu continued to act, secretly enjoying Woohyun's sulking.

"Why?" – gardener’s look changed completely. Rising from the bed, he walked to Sunggyu slowly, and then pulled the towel from his hands, tossing it aside and startling master with harsh determination of his eyes. - "I would have helped you."

The guy nodded toward the stick in Gyu's hands.

"Help? In what way? "

"At first, I would have done so," - Woohyun spun the man around, and then pushed him to the wall, so that Gyu had to put his hands straight forward.

"Hey, what are you ..."

"Then ..." - ignoring master's protests, Woohyun pressed closely against the Gyu's back, immediately feeling the man straining in his arms. - "I'd take the soap ..."

Woohyun slowly ran his hand over man's chest. Gyu immediately relaxed, forgetting completely that he was in hurry to go somewhere, closing his eyes in pleasure and letting Woohyun gently move the hand over his skin .

"And then? .." - Gyu gasped when the other's hand went down.

"And then, I would have removed the towel," - at this moment the silence was disturbed by the sound of unbuckling the belt of jeans, and it was only then that Gyu came to his senses.

"Hey," - Sunggyu laughed, pushing Woohyun away and buttoning jeans. - "I have to go to work."

"Do you really have to go?" – the gardener whined, disappointed.

"Someone has to work to pay your salary," - Gyu smiled, pulling the shirt over his shoulders. .

"I could work for free," - Woohyun grinned, walking closer to Sunggyu, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, earning a warning glare.

"Hey, I said that I have to go."

" I promise to behave," - Woohyun grinned, raising his arms up in defeat and then returning hands back to button Gyu's shirt.

Buttoning the shirt, Woohyun did not immediately notice that his master was looking at him strangely. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow questioningly. Gyu obviously wanted to say something to him, but couldn't start. After a few seconds of staring contest, Sunggyu gave up.

"Woohyun, I wanted to ask you something," - Sunggyu looked down awkwardly, grasping the hem of the gardener's shirt.

"What happened?" - Woohyun asked anxiously, feeling a disturbing lack of confidence in the man's words.

"I have a birthday coming up soon..."

"It's great! Should I prepare a special gift for you? "- Woohyun raised his eyebrows pointedly, but his boss only rolled his eyes.

"Lisa arranges a celebration party and ..." - Sunggyu raised his eyes. - "I want you to be there."

"I would be there anyway," - Woohyun smiled, buttoning the last button on Sunggyu's shirt and mentally berating designers for the fact that the buttons ended so fast. - "I will be helping my aunt..."

"No," - Sunggyu interrupted. - "I want you to be there as a guest. My guest. "

Woohyun touched his cheek gently.

"Are you afraid?" - he asked quietly.

Sunggyu took a deep breath, and then, leaning against his shoulder, muttered:

"It's just ... I want to share my birthday with at least one person, who is sincere with me, who sincerely wish me the happiness."

"Then why have you agreed?" - the gardener asked softly, caressing his master's hair with tenderness.

"I want them to see that I am no longer a hermit. I want to show them that I exist, that I can live as I want, without their approval, "- Gyu chuckled lightly. - "That sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"There is nothing stupid in wanting to be happy, because I want the same for you."

"Will you come?" - his voice held so much hope that Woohyun's heart clenched involuntarily: in spite of the fact that Gyu had changed for the others, he was still the vulnerable master for Woohyun, and young gardener was happy to have the privilege of seeing Gyu's naked soul.

"You can count on me," - Woohyun squeezed Gyu's hand and with a playful smile added: - "Does that mean that I have to get dressed up?"

"It does not matter. Just be yourself and be close..."

"I promise ..." - Woohyun paused and then, making sure that Gyu was in a sufficient condition, asked carefully: - "And now, maybe you'll change your mind and stay?" - Woohyun squeezed Sunggyu's waist, playfully whispering in his ear: - "We could ... "

"No!" - Gyu pushed Woohyun firmly aside and hobbled decisively toward the bathroom, suppressing the smile.

"It's not fair," - Woohyun snorted, folding his hands.

But all the answer he got was the towel, thrown in his face.

Happiness is a satellite of serenity, which, as we know, is the beginning and end of everything. But somehow, sometimes happiness causes the misery - or vice versa - is the consequence thereof. And while someone is willing to die for it and become the next thread in the fiber of positive emotions, woven out of souls of reckless and stupid hotheads, the others are afraid to even think about it, because sometimes this innocent fabric is woven out of tears, pain and human suffering. And it is hard to guess: perhaps, it is better to be unhappy? Maybe the changes are a direct path into the abyss? Too often, people are afraid of losing self-control, thinking that it is a prerogative of weak pitiful humans, but in fact only the bravest can decide to open his heart for new.


	16. Everything will be fine

Voices, the clinking of glasses, rhythmic music and loud cries from already tipsy guests - all this was creating a magical atmosphere of general contentment. Lisa had once again lived up to the title of the hospitable hostess, having, it seemed, invited the whole city. Sunggyu greeted each guest with a slight smile, nodding appreciatively at the congratulations and keeping up the small talks about the weather, dynamics of oil prices and all that stuff, successful men like to talk about in the company of successful men. Lisa, who was valiantly playing the role of the perfect wife, tightly clutched her husband's arm, creating the appearance of the family idyll and not for a moment allowing guests to doubt that their union was perfect. Sunggyu watched everyone as if with a bird's-eye view. He was not part of the celebration, he just watched. Watched as people, who had laughed behind his back at his seclusion, were now singing to him the odes of praise and calling him their best friend. Watched as women, who had always been gazing at Lisa with the compassion for her unhappy fate, were now fully interested in his life, asking about the most insignificant trifles.

Looking around, Gyu pursed his lips impatiently. Woohyun had promised to be with him today, but still did not come down. Of course, he knew that, perhaps, he was behaving like a child, but he wanted to see Woohyun. He wanted to see his wide, a little playful, but real smile amongst these hypocritical smiles and false oaths of friendship.

"Gyu, what's wrong? You do not like a party?" - Lisa tugged her husband's sleeve worriedly, but he only smiled.

"No, everything is great," - Gyu put on his mask of hospitality again, shaking hands with a pompous couple of neighbors, who had suddenly become rich, and because of that still did not get rid of the bad habits of primitive etiquette.

For half an hour he did nothing but meet the newly arrived guests, people of high status, who did not mind to spend their time in the company of favorites of fortune. Sunggyu, as befitted the owner, with restrained smile received congratulations and comments about how the color of his face had improved. Seeing how hard people tried to show him their loyalty, he barely restrained a chuckle. How easily the crowd could change its face. Endless string of compliments, questions and wishes was circling in Gyu's eyes like an illusory carousel of falsity, causing him confusion and headache. He wished that at least one guest, shaking hands with him, would tell him what he actually thought. Not those words, that was written in a greeting card by their servants, but the words that Gyu read in their eyes. Sure, wealth was the greatest key to people's hearts.

"Lisa, I'll leave you for a short while," - Gyu gently relieved himself from her hands, ignoring the man, who was diligently showering compliments upon his sense of style and ability to support intellectual conversation.

"Ok, but just for a short while," - Lisa leaned over to her husband's ear. - "I have a surprise for you."

Moving away from his wife, Sunggyu hastened to take refuge in the farthest corner, near the inconspicuous table with snacks. Leaning on the wall and making sure, that he was barely visible to the public, Gyu with a deep sigh looked around the hall. Not for nothing Lisa had always been famous for her hospitality. She spared neither money nor the creative ideas on the evening decorations. The living room was decorated with samples of interior art and the walls were literally filled with different pieces of beautiful craftsmanship. The hall was as spacious as was needed to accommodate every person, who considered himself an integral element of the high society.

And strangely enough, all this gold, all this luxury furniture, antiques, sculptures complemented the idle image of incapable of sincerity and true humanity crowd, rather than to emphasize the majesty of their financial position. And Gyu would not be surprised if he came across a couple of items, that had been looted from the tombs at some time in the past. Musicians, performing light rhythmic music with vacant expressions, looked almost comical against the background of general fun. Sunggyu suddenly wanted again to be a little boy, whom nobody wanted to play with, again to hide in the corner. Because he had suddenly realized that all the years of his imprisonment had been his salvation from becoming one of them.

"Are you bored?" - there was a whisper near his ear, and Sunggyu could not restrain a smile of relief. Woohyun was like a breath of fresh air in the stifling atmosphere. For the first time during the day Gyu was truly glad to hear a human voice.

"Where have you been?" - Sunggyu asked, without turning around.

"I wanted to look good," - Woohyun said with a grin, taking one of the glasses from the table and taking a small sip, and then stood beside Sunggyu, calmly looking at the crowd.

"I thought you had changed your mind," - Gyu turned his head and immediately bit his lip: Woohyun looked great in a suit. He stood out, not only because of his handsome appearance, but also for the incredible charisma. He was casually, almost mockingly holding the glass, while leaning on the table with one hand in his pocket. There was no pretension in his manner, but he radiated some kind of light, noble arrogance... not the one, inherent to his guests, but a mocking, reasonable arrogance. And Gyu was literally bursting with pride and joy from the fact that this man belonged to him. - "It really suits you."

Woohyun grinned, knowing full well that Gyu's laconic praise hid much more eloquent feelings. The gardener lazily leaned on the table and stroked master’s hand as if by accident.

"Happy birthday," - he whispered, winking playfully at the birthday guy.

"I'm glad you came," - Gyu nodded gratefully, taking the offered glass from his hand.

"I wanted to impress you," - Woohyun turned away from the guests, placing a glass on the table, and then, after throwing a quick glance around, stepped closer to Gyu.

"You are so handsome today," - gardener whispered, moving his hand across master's waist imperceptibly, so that it looked like he was telling him something very important.

"Am I not always?" - Sunggyu turned to the guy with a smile and saw the reflection of his own thoughts in his eyes: who would have thought that it would be so hard to control themselves in the presence of a loved one.

"Yeah, but today I can hardly restrain myself from kissing you in front of all these people... "

Sunggyu chuckled lightly, pulling away from the guy, who was dissatisfied with the sudden loss of contact.

"It would be a funny show ..." – the man took a sip of wine to hide the happy smile.

"Wanna try?" - Woohyun gently put his arm around Sunggyu's waist, not caring about how the others could interpret his behavior.

"Would you do it if I asked you?" - Sunggyu passed his hand over Woohyun's gently, thereby encouraging his boldness and scolding him for recklessness.

"I would do anything for you ..."

Sunggyu looked at him gratefully. He was grateful for the fact that he could not doubt gardener's sincerity. He could find no false note in his voice, no spark of lie in his eyes. It seemed like his every gesture, his every look, his every sigh were addressed only to Sunggyu. And Sunggyu felt himself a spoilt boy, who did not want anything else.

"Thank you..." - Sunggyu said suddenly.

"What for?" - Woohyun raised his eyebrows, puzzled.

"For making me feel wanted ..."

"I do not understand how can you even be unwanted, you are wonderful!"

"You look good, too ..." - Sunggyu nodded toward the small group of young ladies, who had been throwing significant glances in the direction of the young gardener.

"Hey, so how do you feel about your guests liking your boyfriend?" - Woohyun chuckled, not at all offended that his boss was not jealous: he had long made it clear that he was intersted only in Gyu .

"Who said that you are my boyfriend? I am a married man actually, "- Sunggyu clicked his tongue, crossing his arms innocently.

"Hate you ..."

"Liar."

“Sorry, I interrupted your conversation.”

Woohyun and Sunggyu turned around abruptly. They did not even notice Lisa's arrival because of being fully absorbed in each other. Lisa looked curiously at Woohyun, who immediately took a step away from Gyu.

"Ah, it's nothing," - Sunggyu clearly saw that Woohyun was dissatisfied with his wife's arrival, and Gyu was to some extent flattered by such a reaction. Jealousy is an unwillingness to share not a man, but, namely, the emotions that you cause in him. You want to be the only one, who makes him feel happy... Because it immediately makes you different from the others, draw you closer to him. And, consequently, you feel that you have a story with him, that maybe you're special to him. Jealousy is a greed, insatiable desire to have all his attention on yourself.

"Oh, you invited our gardener?" - Lisa raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Woohyun is my friend, how could I not invite him ..." - Sunggyu turned his gaze from his wife to Woohyun and could not help noticing the certain tension that prevailed between them. Lisa was looking at the gardener with suppressed triumph and Woohyun clearly felt uncomfortable in her presence.

"And why doesn't your friend dance? Does not he like the party?"

"The party is amazing," - Woohyun gritted through clenched teeth. - "But the partners here leave a lot to be desired."

Lisa smiled, knowing full well that the message was addressed to her.

"Why don't you dance with me then?" - Lisa turned to Gyu with a fake curiosity: - "Do you mind, dear?"

"Huh? I ... " - Gyu absolutely did not want to part with Woohyun, but on the other hand, it would be too selfish to keep the guy near, while others were dancing and having fun.

"I do not think it's a good idea ..." - Woohyun absolutely did not like the smug twinkle in Lisa's eyes. And he did not like that strange perplexity, with which Gyu was staring at him. He could not allow Sunggyu to guess about his strained relationship with his wife, because that could cause questions about the reasons behind conflict.

"Woohyun, you should go ..." - Sunggyu said suddenly .

"But Sunggyu ..."

"Have fun," - Sunggyu nodded with a smile. Obviously, he took Woohyun's indecision for the fear to leave him alone and thereby offend him.

"That's good," - Lisa, without a drop of shame, took Woohyun's arm as if he was her long-time friend, and hurried to get him into the very depths of the dancing crowd.

"Well done," - she hissed, clasping her arms around his neck unceremoniously.

"What do you mean?" - he pursed his lips, literally forcing himself to succumb to his dance partner's pressure tactics. How quickly he began to feel nothing but contempt for her instead of the desire. Perhaps, it was because he could see himself in her? And in fact this aversion was directed not at her, but at the memories of how badly he had treated Sunggyu - the man who had suddenly become very precious to him.

"You brainwashed my husband well. So you decided to be his friend? Ha! Well, you would be a great actor. "

" I am not pretending! The only one, who plays games with him, is you. "

"You were not so principled, when you slept with his wife..." - Lisa ran a hand through his hair pointedly and then whispered in his ear: - "You had decided that you would get more if you become closer to him? You convinced him that everyone except you was his enemy, didn't you? "

" I'm not going to listen to this ..." - Woohyun attempted to interrupt the dance, but Lisa immediately grabbed his arm, nodding in the Gyu's direction. The man was literally enveloped by people, that wanted to pay homage to the one of the richest men in their environment.

"Woohyun, look... He's rich, successful, people want to get to know him, "- Lisa did not fail to notice how the gardener's face changed. She had definitely forced his thoughts to flow in the right direction. - "You really thought that you could have set him against me? Sunggyu had always wanted me to return his love, always wanted to be a part of this society. And now his wish has come true. Yes, you did a good job. He has changed with you, became more open and confident. But now it's my turn..."

With these words, Lisa finally let go of his hand and moved in the direction of her husband, throwing Woohyun a mocking grin.

"You don't know him at all..." - Woohyun whispered, watching as Lisa approached Sunggyu and wrapped her arms around his waist, mimicking affection of devoted wife.

Lisa's words were like a knife in the gardener’s heart. He never thought about the consequences, he never thought that, perhaps, his intervention could destroy Sunggyu's true desires. He felt like a third wheel. That strange feeling of hopelessness, his inability to make the right choice plunged him into despair. He wanted neither talks, nor looks, nor even thoughts... All he wanted was peace and silence, and, without thinking twice, he left the celebration, looking for the desired peace in the arms of silence of the empty rooms.

At this time Sunggyu was searching for Woohyun in the crowd. More and more new faces, a string of names and titles flashed before him. Everyone thought it was their duty to recall some incredibly boring facts of their life and share them with the man. Sunggyu was openly not listening to what they told him, with his eyes roaming over the tops of heads in the hope of finding the gardener.

"Sunggyu, what's wrong?" - Lisa touched his shoulder anxiously. - "You're kind of distracted."

"Woohyun... I cannot find him. He had so suddenly gone, " - Gyu muttered. - "I'll go look for him ..."

"Gyu, wait ..." - Lisa apologized to the guests, and then took Sunggyu aside. - "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, of course," - Gyu frowned, but succumbed to the entreaties of his wife, who immediately took him out of the hall.

She led him into one of the guest rooms. The room was lit by candles, and there were some fruits and drinks on the bedside table.

"What do you want to talk about?" - Gyu put the stick aside and wearily sat down on the bed. Only now he realized how exhausted he was by the evening.

"Gyu, you're tense," - Lisa sat next to her husband, running her hand through the man's hair gently. - "Why? I'm your wife, you should not treat me like a stranger."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them.

"Lisa," - Gyu took her hands from his shoulders, realizing her intentions. - "I think we have already discussed that our marriage ..."

"Gyu, you loved me, feelings could not pass away so easily," - Lisa whispered, caressing his knee slowly. But this action brought only annoyance to her husband.

"You're right, feelings couldn't go away so fast," - Sunggyu replied sternly, - "if they ever existed."

"What?"

"Enough, I'm tired of this farce. Go back to the guests, "- the man stood up abruptly, and Lisa flinched, not expecting such a strong reaction to her attempts to improve their relationships.

Seeing this hardness in Sunggyu's eyes, Lisa understood that this time it was all really over. Each of her attempts to get closer to him had failed. She had finally lost her grip on the situation, and, hence, control over Sunggyu.

"Gyu, I ..." - Lisa had no words. She stared helplessly at the man and frantically tried to think of an excuse, reason, argument for him to stay. - "So it's final, then?"

Sunggyu looked down guiltily. He was tortured by thousands of doubts. Was he too harsh with her? Should he have told her about Woohyun right now? But instead, he just whispered:

"I'm sorry."

Without looking back, he walked out of the candlelit room into the darkness.

*** 

"Why are you alone?" - Gyu's voice suddenly resounded through the silence, making Woohyun smile involuntarily.

Upon approaching Woohyun, Sunggyu put the stick aside and leaned on the railing of the balcony, that looked out into the garden.

"I was thinking ..." - Woohyun looked at the lover's profile fondly, while the other was staring at the night sky.

"About what?"

"I was thinking about whether I have the right to deprive you of all this?"

There was a pause for a few seconds. Sunggyu blankly gazed at the starry canvas, as if pondering something, and finally broke the silence.

"Lisa wants to start all over again ..." - he said quietly.

"Oh ..." – young gardener straightened to his full height, and then, looking down, asked quietly: - "And you ... are you together now?"

Woohyun knew, that he was not supposed to act like that, he knew that he was not supposed to show his frustration, but Woohyun could not help himself. He was tormented by mixed feelings: he didn't want to retreat, because he knew it would break his heart, but was too afraid to deprive Sunggyu of the life, he had dreamed about since he was a boy. He felt as if someone's invisible hand drew dotted lines on his soul and then slowly, but painfully tore it into pieces. And he was waiting now for these terrible words: 'It's over between us'. But, contrary to his expectations, Sunggyu only smiled knowingly, and then gently ran his hand over his cheek, turning his gaze on himself.

"I refused ..." - Sunggyu replied in a serious tone.

"Why?" - Woohyun asked dumbly.

"You really need to ask why?" - Gyu raised his eyebrows, folding his arms across his chest.

Woohyun immediately broke into laughter at his own foolishness, and then with a happy sigh pulled his master to himself.

" You are sorry about that?" - Woohyun asked quietly, holding a man tightly in his arms.

"Yeah, I have always been a bad husband," - Gyu said apologetically, drawing an indignant snort from the guy:

"You were perfect ... too perfect for her."

"You are just jealous..." - Sunggyu pulled back slightly, looking at him accusingly.

"No, I just know what I am talking about. You are the most precious person in the world," - Woohyun spread his arms wide, as if to embrace the whole world.

"And you are the most greasy man I have ever seen," - Gyu rolled his eyes.

"But you like me for that, don't you?"

He expected that his boss would laugh, but instead Sunggyu was looking at him with serious eyes.

"Woohyun ... I don't just like you," - Sunggyu's fingers stroked his cheek gently as he spoke. - "I really love you... "

"Gyu ..."

"Yeah, maybe I didn't realize that at first... I thought, that maybe I was just trying to hide from my insecurities, to taste new feelings and prove to myself, that I could be normal, too," - Sunggyu lowered his eyes guiltily. - "And I'm sorry for that, Woohyun."

"I ruined your life..." - Woohyun whispered fondly.

"... and have made my life anew, - Sunggyu smiled at him. - "And I can't even imagine my life without you now."

Woohyun did not know how to describe in words what he had felt. All his insecurities were washed away, being replaced by the feeling of love, affection and the sense of adoration. These simple words opened a new inexhaustible source of energy in his body, and he was ready to burst into fireworks of raging emotions, which could encompass the whole world. Seeing the storm of happiness in the young gardener's eyes, Sunggyu shook his head with mischievous reproach:

"You doubted, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, "- Woohyun gently wrapped his arms around master's waist, as if apologizing for doubts. - "I was afraid that I had made the choice for you."

"None of my decisions has ever been so deliberate, as the decision to stay with you,"- Gyu whispered confidently.

"I'm so happy now, you can't even imagine," - Woohyun smiled, and then slowly and sensually kissed him. They seemed to be separated from the world, hidden from prying eyes under this starry sky. From a distance came the sound of music, and a light breeze complemented the mysterious atmosphere of isolation. The kiss was peaceful, calm - such kiss as could stop time and turn lead into gold. They had forgotten that anyone could see them, that their kiss could have seemed wrong for someone...

Because for now it was not just a kiss, it was a sacred seal upon their hearts, inseparable red thread that linked their fates. And the sky was admiring them, because at that moment it saw the apogee of tenderness, the apogee of desire, the apogee of pure love.

Suddenly there was a loud noise behind them, and two men immediately broke away from each other. They looked towards the source of the noise and froze. On the threshold stood Martha. She was pale and stared at them with disbelieving eyes, a tray of broken dishes at her feet.

"Auntie, we ..." - Woohyun took a step forward, but Martha immediately took a step back, as if afraid of her nephew.

This action literally tore out his heart. For so many years, after all his antics, she had never looked at him like that ... The woman looked at him as if she saw him for the first time, as if he was a stranger.

"Martha, I can explain ..." - Sunggyu began, but she just shook her head, looking at him with a strange expression.

"No, don't," - Martha whispered, taking another step back and clinging to the door frame for support, as if she suddenly wasn't feeling well. - "I ... I have to think ..."

Martha immediately spun around and quickly walked away. Woohyun was only watching her with empty eyes, hoping that she would come back, hug him, like she always did, would say that everything was all right, that she did not despise him. But she had left already, and Woohyun did not notice that his eyes filled with tears.

"Auntie ..." - Woohyun whispered in despair, lowering his head.

Sunggyu, who had been watching the scene with a heavy heart, immediately went to the gardener, firmly embracing him.

"Everything will be fine, she will understand ..." - Gyu whispered hotly, hoping that he would somehow mitigate this incredible pain he saw in gardener's eyes.

"She hates me," - Woohyun whispered bitterly, hugging Sunggyu back. - "She will never forgive me."


	17. Maybe it's fate

“ Sunggyu? What are you doing? “

As Woohyun entered the kitchen, he discovered his boss cooking breakfast with a concentrated expression. Woohyun had never seen him cooking, knowing how skeptical Gyu was about cooking process. Besides, his boss should have already been at work, and knowing about Sunggyu's conscientious attitude toward his duties, Woohyun was doubly surprised.

" I decided to cook you a breakfast," - Gyu rubbed his neck awkwardly, clearly not expecting that Woohyun would find him doing this at such an early hour. After all that had happened,Sunggyu did not know how to comfort the guy. Woohyun went to his room without waiting for the end of the evening, telling Gyu that he wanted to be alone. And Gyu, being the master of the house, was forced to spend the rest of the evening with guests, recalling an image of Woohyun, looking after Martha with empty eyes. And on this day he unhesitatingly chose to stay at home, hoping that he would be able to ease his pain.

Turning around, master pursed his lips dissatisfied. The gardener looked completely crestfallen. His gaze was distant and shoulders slumped. And Gyu somehow inexplicably felt his pain. How strange, the fate gripped their souls so tightly that they shared each other's every feeling.

"Are you okay?" - man asked quietly, knowing full well that Woohyun's heart was broken. Having lost his parents at an early age, he knew of only one person, who really cared about him - Martha.

They both had become a consolation to each other, and now Woohyun risked losing the family again.

" I could not sleep," – the guy said quietly, looking away from his master.

"Woohyun," - Gyu slowly walked to his lover, feeling guilty for what happened. Perhaps he should have been more careful, perhaps he should not have behaved so unwisely in a house full of people. But sooner or later it had to happen. "We can do that! We will convince her that ..."

"And what if she never forgives me?" - Woohyun turned his pleading eyes to Sunggyu, giving him the opportunity to see all the despair the guy was experiencing. Woohyun felt like a child lost in the maze, in the labyrinth of passions and misunderstandings, prohibitions and temptations. He was afraid of himself, afraid that he would have to make a decision, because he knew that he would not be able to choose.

"You ... you would refuse?.. " - Sunggyu faltered, looking at him with fear. At a time when it seemed that everything was going to be all right, the obstacles reappeared. Fate seemed to play with them, binding them to each other, and then demolishing their lives. The fate is a cruel thing: creating an idyll, it throws up problems, as if experimenting, as if trying to beat itself and disrupt the ideal which fate had assembled. But, after having been a toy in fate's hands many times, Gyu was going to fight ... because he had already experienced such struggle.

"No, I will not give up," - Woohyun smiled slightly, seeing uncertain determination in Sunggyu's eyes. Woohyun could read all his thoughts. He had found himself torn in two, rushing between his love for Martha and Gyu. And he knew that under no circumstances could he refuse any of them. Gently pulling Gyu to himself, young gardener buried his face in his neck, whispering: - "You know, we're like frightened children."

Gyu took a deep breath.

" Every time we doubt each other," - he smiled, softly stroking his lover’s back. - "It turns out that it's scary to speak out against the whole world."

Upon hearing these words, Woohyun realized, how much Sunggyu did, how difficult it was to break himself, to give up everything to be with him. And he was ashamed, because he forced Gyu to go through all this.

" Sunggyu, if she does not accept me, I'll try again!" - Woohyun lifted his determined eyes and softly touched his cheek. - "But I will not abandon you. I will prove to her that it is a wonderful feeling. And even if it will take hundreds of years ...

"But you," - Sunggyu shook his head with a bitter smile, covering Woohyun's hand with his, - "you still will not be completely happy."

" I would always remember her contemptuous look," – the gardener whispered, lowering his eyes. - "She replaced my mother. I lost mother once and I don't want to lose her again."

Gyu nodded understandingly and then kissed him as tenderly as he could. He wanted to take away all his pain, but he could only smile, hoping that Woohyun would smile back. But the gardener's eyes were full of such anguish, that the smile on his face seemed to be the gift of heaven.

"Do you want some tea?" - Gyu asked suddenly, trying to lighten the atmosphere, and then, without waiting for an answer, he hastened to fulfill his plan.

Woohyun watched with a smile as waddling man poured tea into cups.

He was careful, concentrated, as if his life depended on it. And looking at this seemingly harsh, but in a homely atmosphere absolutely awkward and cute man, Woohyun could not believe that all that had happened was wrong. Yes, he may have made mistakes, maybe he should have been more careful, should have told Martha everything from the beginning, but there was one thing he did not doubt: making him fall in love with Gyu was the best decision of fate.

"Thank you," - Woohyun hugged the man from behind, enjoying the feeling of master's gentle hands on his. Sunggyu had some magical powers, some miraculous aura that enveloped Woohyun and sheltered him from the world, making his concerns and sorrows disappear. Gyu was his universe, the main planet, around which all his thoughts and feelings revolved. Because when they were together, there were only the two of them in the world. They managed to create a special world, a world of absolute harmony and tenderness.

At this moment they heard an awkward cough. Turning around, they saw Martha. The woman was dressed in her usual apron and looked a little tired, but her eyes were radiating some strange light, which was frightening and reassuring at the same time.

" Auntie!" - Woohyun wanted to meet her halfway, but Gyu stopped him and went over to Martha. He was determined to solve everything himself, because she was also very important to him.

"Martha, I need to talk to you."

"Me too," – the woman glanced at her nephew, but quickly looked away. - "What I saw yesterday ... "

" It's true!" - Gyu said firmly, and then, softer this time, continued: - "Martha, you are like a mother to me. The last thing I wanted was to disappoint you. I have been a disappointment to the world, but you were the only one who believed in me. You and Woohyun are the most important persons in my life. I don't want to lose any of you."

Martha closed her eyes, as if trying to understand what she had just heard. Her picture of the world had just collapsed, as if all her life she had been solving a huge puzzle and, after having finally finished it, found the last piece, for which there was no place.

"How did that happen? "

Her dry, emotionless tone frightened Sunggyu more than if she'd started screaming and crying. Because he could not predict her reaction to his words and prepare himself for the worst.

" I understand what you must be feeling just now. I understand that you probably don't believe what is happening. I know because I have experienced it. I did not want to believe, I denied, and I regret it now. Because I was running away from the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me in my life," - Sunggyu turned, catching Woohyun's grateful look. He smiled encouragingly, as if saying that everything would be fine, and turned back to the woman. - "You raised us, you know, what were our thoughts, dramas, emotions. I was broken, and Woohyun fixed me. This is serious, and even if he refuses, I will not give up, I will continue to knock on his door. Because he did the same for me once."

" Aunty," - Woohyun went to his boss, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. -" I know I haven't been the best nephew... But for the first time in my life I want stability ... stability with Sunggyu. I know that you would not forgive me, but ...

"Martha, you can hate me, I am used to hatred. But please, don't leave Woohyun. I know how much you mean to him," - Sunggyu looked at her with pleading eyes, clutching Woohyun's hand tight.

Martha was shifting her gaze from the gardener to Sunggyu, and could not help herself. She could not feel an aversion to them. She watched them, while they were interrupting each other, trying to prove the seriousness of their intentions, and began to feel the warmth, a sense of incredible love and care for these two seemingly adult men, but still little boys in her eyes. She raised them, she saw their ups and downs, and despite her conservatism, she could not deny one thing: she had never seen them so happy as when they were together. For the first time in his life Woohyun was clinging to something so desperately, and for the first time Sunggyu really wanted to fight.

“So, is this serious?” - she asked softly.

“Yes!” - they responded simultaneously.

A silence fell.

“ I admit, it made me feel strange, “ - Martha finally said, averting her eyes and grinning sheepishly. – “I even blamed myself for raising you wrong. I felt guilty before your parents.”

“Aunty ... “

“But ... after seeing you together this morning, I realized that I have no right to judge you,” - woman ran her hand affectionately over the nephew's cheek, and young gardener immediately closed his eyes, as if unable to believe that what was happening was real. - “I'm sure your parents would be proud of you. And you ... I know you so well, I raised you. And maybe it's fate. If you are happy, then I'm happy. I just need to get used to it. Forgive me, Woohyun.”

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Woohyun could not resist hugging her with all his strength. He was like a child clinging to the woman, who had replaced his mother, while Martha rocked him in her arms. And Gyu just stood aside, smiling and enjoying this picture of the family idyll.

“ Hey, young man, why are you standing there? “ - playfully strict voice of an elderly woman snapped Sunggyu out of the trance. Blinking uncomprehendingly, Gyu saw Woohyun happily motioning for him to come closer. Smiling broadly, Sunggyu joined the embrace.

People like to picture to themselves a nonexistent, ideal images of whom they want to live with the rest of their lives. They endow this image with all the qualities, which, in their opinion, it should have and which, by happy coincidence, almost completely replicate their own inner world. But the thing is that people will still consider themselves the only true creation of nature. And sometimes it makes it difficult for people to see the obvious, it prevents them from understanding that what they need is, in fact, the opposite. Not because people are inconsistent, but because only the absolute opposite can make your life colorful, unpredictable, exciting, can add new opinions, new actions, new reasons, only the opposite of your ideal can make you truly happy ... as opposed to what you think. The red string of fate is not the figment of the imagination, it is weaved by a fortune, which likes to pick up complicated and the only true combinations.

***

In the evening, sitting in his cabinet, Sunggyu had been lost in thoughts for a long time. He recalled the happiness he experienced, feeling the recognition of dearest people. He did not need anyone's approval anymore, he knew what to do. Martha helped Gyu make the final decision.

Setting the working papers aside, he reached for the telephone and dialed familiar number. After a few beeps, the cheerful voice of his father's old friend came.

“Hello, Lawyer Lee? It's Kim Sunggyu. I need your help.”


	18. It's not fair

Gyu walked down the corridor rapidly, whistling happily to himself. And if not for his illness, he might have run. He was happy and in a hurry to share his joy with Woohyun. Clutching a cherished paper, Sunggyu had already imagined how Woohyun would raise eyebrows in surprise, would blink awkwardly and then burst into a wide grin, uttering his name and hugging him.

And he was happy as never before. Because these documents meant that very soon there would be no obstacles in their path and they would finally be able to create a desired future together.

Standing in front of Woohyun's room, he was about to open the door, but his hand stopped halfway, when he heard a familiar female voice.

'Lisa?' - Sunggyu frowned. - 'What is she doing in Woohyun's room?'

Sunggyu listened, and his eyes widened.

***

Woohyun was preparing for the upcoming working day, when he heard a loud knock at the door.

The gardener frowned when he opened the door and saw Lisa. There was a smirk on her face, in her hand she held a glass of wine and was clearly not quite sober.

"What did you come for?" - Woohyun asked sternly, but woman clumsily pushed him out of the way.

"You do not seem happy to see me," - Lisa grinned mockingly, walking into the room with an unstable gait.

"I'm not going to play your games," - Woohyun said glumly, looking at the glass in her hand. - "Say what you want and get out."

The woman only shook her head playfully, clearly enjoying his obvious discomfort. Lifting the glass in a mocking gesture, she sipped a little of the strong liquid and walked slowly to Woohyun.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," - Lisa awkwardly patted her arm, which was holding a glass. - "You had managed to set my husband against me. You did it! "

Although Lisa's lips were twisted in a mocking grin, her eyes were full of indignation. And that could be understood easily.

For years she had been building a pattern of relationships with Gyu, she was sure that he was completely under her control. And now, some impudent gardener had ruined all her plans!

"You have set him against you," - Woohyun refused to play ball. - "You didn't realise how really lucky you were!"

"Oh, so It was my fault," - she obviously started to lose her temper: the glass in her hand trembled and her eyes sparkled with a rage. She moved closer to him and said through clenched teeth:

"I did not appreciate him... But it was you who started that game, you have seduced his wife, slept with her and thought of him as a weak and worthless husband. Am I, or am I not right? "

"I ..." - Woohyun had no idea what to say in his defense. He really treated Sunggyu badly. But he was stupid, he was just trying to fill the emptiness left by his parent's death, and did not know that the man, whom he had mocked behind his back, would become most dear to him. So often we laugh at people, without bothering to know them better. We consider ourselves above others, not expecting resistance. But the resistance only creates the illusion of an imaginary fight, and opening your heart entails discovering new, previously unexplored depths of another's soul.

"You see?" - Lisa grinned triumphantly, moving away from the guy. - "You have nothing to say... Because it's true! You used me to get closer to him and have set him against me... You have become his best friend, and now Sunggyu hates me. "

"Your behavior is stupid," - Woohyun gritted through clenched teeth, scornfully looking at her. And how could he ever have been interested in such a woman? Perhaps, it was because he himself had been shallow and superficial before, just a shell of a man without a soul. And this was so, until he met Gyu, the man who filled his life with new meaning.

"And how should I behave?" - she raised her eyebrows questioningly, theatrically throwing her hands in the air. She felt like a melodrama heroine - she liked to manipulate Woohyun's emotions. It was Lisa's alleged revenge for her unrealized ambitions. After all, self-blame was inappropriate for a lady. - "Should I behave like a rich hysterical wife from the movies?"

With these words Lisa threw the glass against the wall.

"Stop it!" - Woohyun snapped, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the door, but lisa's only response was a smug chuckle .

"Woohyun, don't be a fool!" - she pulled her hand away and then leaned closer. - "Everything can be as it used to be! You liked me, didn't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have slept with me. Gyu is a lonely cripple, whom nobody needs. You've said so yourself! "

"I never! .." - Woohyun was just about to burst into an angry tirade, when the door behind him creaked.

Turning around, Woohyun was horrified to find Sunggyu standing on the threshold. The man was gripping the stick tightly with both hands, looking at Woohyun with disbelieving eyes. At that moment, a chill passed through the young gardener: Gyu had heard everything.

"What I've just heard ... Is that true?" - Sunggyu stared into Woohyun's eyes with desperate hope. As if hoping that it was an unfunny joke. - "Have you slept with Lisa?"

"Yeah, Woohyun, just tell him everything! "- Lisa grinned smugly, approaching Sunggyu, and with an ostentatious sympathy placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. - "Tell him that you took advantage of his kindness, that you pretended to be his friend, while having fun with his wife and calling him a cripple."

But Gyu contemptuously pushed her away, without taking his gaze from Woohyun. Leaning against the wall in defeat, Lisa looked tensely from one man to the other. The atmosphere in the room grew tenser and tenser.

"Woohyun, answer me, did you sleep with her?"

"Sunggyu, I ..." - Woohyun could not find the words. He was afraid that Gyu would not understand him, that he would not believe that it was all in the past now. The thoughts like a chaotic flow revolved in his mind, without giving him an opportunity to formulate more or less meaningful excuse. Seeing the confusion on his face, Sunggyu took a step forward, not taking his eyes off the guy. He seemed to have forgotten about Lisa's presence, about the world around. Because at that moment his world was about to collapse.

"Woohyun, if you say it's not true, I'll believe you ..."

"It is true..."

Woohyun guiltily looked at Gyu, wanting to walk to him, to hug him, to whisper all the unspoken words. He hated himself for his own weakness, for the fact that he had not told Sunggyu everything before. And most of all he hated, that a spark of hope in his master's eyes was replaced now by an impenetrable indifference.

There was a silence. Lisa slowly slid down the wall, waiting for Sunggyu's reaction. She could not understand what was going on in her husband's head. He seemed to be frozen in disbelief. Woohyun took one step towards Sunggyu, but at that moment the silence was broken by a bitter chuckle. When Gyu raised his head, Woohyun froze. There was such a pain in his master's eyes, and that pain was affecting every cell in his body, sharpening every nerve.

"Does it mean that... All this time you have been mocking me?"

Sunggyu laughed brokenly, shaking his head in disbelief. He could not believe what was happening, everything seemed like a bad dream, the ordinary nightmare from which he was about to wake up.

The disappointment was like a death sentence for him. Because at that moment he realized that he would never be able to believe, that he would never be happy, because he would always know that happiness was just an illusion created by others for their own benefit.

"Gyu, I can explain everything!" - Woohyun moved closer and reached out to touch the man, but Sunggyu recoiled from him as if in horror.

"Explain what?" - he gritted through clenched teeth, looking contemptuously at the person for whom, a moment ago, he was ready to give his whole future. - "That you deceived me? That you have been laughing at me all along? "

Sunggyu clutched the stick with trembling hand, hating himself for not being able to hide his weakness. He felt as if all his dreams, hopes, positive emotions were collected in a vessel and then trampled and humiliated. He tried to keep calm, but his lips were trembling treacherously, and he couldn't help but feel disappointment... disappointment in himself for the fact that he allowed himself to be fooled.

"Gyu, I've never lied to you about how I feel!"

The contempt in Sunggyu's eyes tore through his heart like a knife. He hated himself for the pain, which could be seen in his master's every movement, every word, every look.

But in response to his words the man just laughed... Not brightly and happily, as he usually did, but forcedly, disappointedly, as if that smile was an unbelievable torture for him.

"Answer me just one question," - Gyu threw a contemptuous glance toward his wife, who did not understand what was happening in front of her. - "Was it fun to mock me? Was it nice to know that some limping idiot was ready to give everything in return for this empty illusion of reciprocity? "

Sunggyu bit his lip tightly, as if trying to suppress the pain. And Woohyun could no longer look at it.

"Listen, I...!" - Woohyun grabbed Sunggyu, ignoring his attempts to push him away. - "Yes, I made a mistake! But I will never cease to regret it. Lisa was .... It was my fault!"

Hearing these words, Sunggyu stopped struggling. Moving closer to Woohyun, he hissed:

"You know what makes me the most angry ?" - Sunggyu gasped convulsively, as if revealing his soul. - "I really believed that I deserved love. I really believed that someone needed me. And I really trusted you."

"Gyu, please ..." - the man's words were like a poison. The tremor in master's voice turned everything upside down inside him.

The main attribute of lie is its disclosure. No matter when, no matter to whom... Lie is like a child who plays hide and seek with you. It hides and laughs behind your back while you can't see it. It is like a ghost, running behind you, and when you turn around - you can't see it, because it has already hid itself and is giggling quietly, enjoying the way you look around in confusion for the source of your anxiety. But when it accidentally loses vigilance, you catch it. And that moody child directs all its righteous anger at you for daring to spoil its fun. And the consequences of that anger are sometimes devastating.

"I was such an idiot," - Gyu looked up to the ceiling, as if laughing at a joke of the heavens. He could not understand why fate wanted to make his life difficult. At a time when it seemed that fate had reached the peak of its cruelty, it bestowed Gyu with new, even more powerful blow of ill-fate. - "I guess it was hard to pretend in front of me? It was hard to force yourself to sleep with a miserable cripple? But Lisa was good consolation, am I right? "

The smile vanished from Sunggyu's face, as if he was no longer able to force himself to laugh. Lowering his head, he whispered:

"And I ... I really thought that you and I ... That must have been so much fun for you... to see how this pathetic loner grabs his last chance, makes one last attempt... Congratulations, Woohyun, you're a great actor!"

"Sunggyu, listen," - the gardener hugged him tightly, as if hoping that Gyu would be able to read his thoughts, to feel that Woohyun really loved him. He was afraid to say a word, because he feared Gyu would not believe him. He felt as if he had been struck by lightning, as if the continuous flow of electric charge was running through his body. And he just waited with bated breath for Gyu to hug him back. But Sunggyu didn't respond to his embrace, and just stood there silently, hurting Woohyun more. - "Whatever happened was before I realized that I loved you. I always lived for the moment, but you have made me believe ... "

But he did not let him finish. Pushing the guy away, Gyu shook his head bitterly:

"And you continue to lie... Are you really so low? Is money really so important to you?"

He was tired. Sunggyu had opened his soul to Woohyun, but he was such an idiot. Why would someone spend time on him? Even his parents betrayed him, why did he believe Woohyun? Maybe he just wanted to prove to himself, that it was not his fault that everyone left him alone.

Unable to withstand Sunggyu's dejected voice, young gardener cupped his cheeks, staring into his eyes.

"Gyu, forgive me," - Woohyun whispered hotly. - "Yes, I have made mistakes, I behaved like an idiot, but I never lied about loving you. You have really become everything to me and I'm ready to do anything to prove that ... "

"I hate you" - these words were spoken in a slow whisper, as if Sunggyu was tired, as if he no longer had strength. - "You have destroyed me, Woohyun. And I will never forgive you for that. "

With these words Sunggyu pulled away from him and slowly hobbled to the door. His shoulders were down, he clutched the stick awkwardly, and his every move was full of such a desperate melancholy that Woohyun couldn't stand it any longer.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you hear me out!"

Woohyun went after Sunggyu and snatched the stick out of his hand.

After pausing for a moment, the man cast an empty look at the guy, and then continued walking to the door, ignoring the pain in his leg. Because physical pain was nothing compared to the one that Woohyun had caused him.

"Sunggyu, wait," - young gardener sadly watched his lover go. Woohyun watched his awkward limping gate, the way Sunggyu clutched at his sore leg, but he could not take a step. Fate seemed to transfix him, forcing the guy to look at the hurt he had brought on the dearest person. - "I will not pursue you, just take a stick. You will... "

At this moment, Gyu disappeared behind the door. Lowering his head, Woohyun whispered:

"You will be hurt ..."

Woohyun stood still, as if hoping that the door would open and Gyu would give him a second chance. But the silence was interrupted only by the clock ticking, as if in reproach.

Moving closer to the door, behind which Sunggyu had just disappeared, Woohyun ran his hand over the cold wood and then leaned forward, pressing his forehead against it.

"Please, do not leave me alone," - the gardener whispered, biting his lip fiercely, as if being in incredible pain. He had lost Sunggyu. He had lost the most precious thing, the only thing that brightened his life after his parents' death. He felt as though the last living piece of his heart had been crushed, and now there was only a stone in his chest.

At that moment he heard a surprised exclamation from behind him. He had forgotten Lisa was here, and she had become an unwitting observer of the destruction of two lives.

"So," - Lisa put her hand to her mouth, with wide eyes staring into the void, and shook her head in disbelief. Finally, everything fell into place for her. All these gentle looks, all these changes, the sudden hardening of Sunggyu's attitude and Woohyun's indifference - it all made sense now. - "All this time you and Sunggyu..."

The woman laughed like crazy, as if her whole life was a funny joke. But the smile immediately faded from her face, replaced by an expression of the greatest horror.

"How disgusting!"

Opening his eyes, Woohyun turned a blank look in her direction.

"The only disgusting thing is that I got involved with you," - he said in an emotionless voice. What could Lisa know about these feelings? All her life she had been making plans, drawing scenarios and wearing masks. She had never experienced anything of this kind, and therefore had no right to judge the only pure feeling in Woohyun's life.

At this point, Lisa's attention was attracted by the paper, that dropped from Sunggyu's hands, when Woohyun tried to talk to him. She ran her eyes over the text and raised her eyebrows.

"I can't believe that he wanted to divorce me!" - Lisa immediately looked up at Woohyun in shock. - "Is it all because of you? »

"What?" - Woohyun, frowning, snatched the paper from her hand. As he ran his eyes over the lines, he could barely keep from groaning in frustration. Sunggyu came to him to talk about his decision to divorce. His master was willing to sacrifice everything to be with him. He could clearly imagine how happy Gyu must have been, how happily he must have clutched a paper, wondering Woohyun's reaction, how he had bitten his bottom lip shyly, enjoying his own determination, and how he had imagined their happy future together.

"Why you? "- Lisa was looking up at Woohyun disbelievingly, while he clutched the divorce papers in his hands.

"I have to talk to him," - Woohyun said flatly, heading for the door, but Lisa immediately jumped up, grabbing his arm.

"Don't go! Stay! What is wrong with me? Why am I worse than he? We can start all over again, without Gyu ... "

But Woohyun pushed her away contemptuously, throwing papers to the floor.

"You were not worthy of him," - he hissed, reaching for the door handle.

Lisa was shaking with anger. She felt humiliated. Her husband and her lover left her to be with each other. It was a very severe blow to her self-esteem.

"And you? Are you worthy of him? You had made him unhappy more than anyone else in his life! He'll never forgive you! I know that and you know that! "

Woohyun stopped without turning around.

"If you're so fond of him, why haven't you told him before?"

"I was too happy ..." - Woohyun whispered. - "Maybe that was my fault."

"You know perfectly well that you won't be able to persuade him."

"I'll try," - Woohyun whispered, opening the door.

***

Sunggyu could not see anything in front of him. He did not care about the pain in his leg, didn't care that it was raining now. Gyu smiled bitterly. The rain was coming down with a vengeance, and it was such a cliche. The sky were laughing at him, trying to make his disappointment even more tragic.

Once in the car, Gyu hit the steering wheel angrily, and then lowered his head in despair. His life was like an amusement park. He seemed to pick up the wrong carousel, and now he could not stop the kaleidoscope of events. And gradually the festive carousel turned into a panic room.

"It's not fair, not fair ..." - he whispered again and again, as if reproaching the heavens, as if trying to shame them for their cruelty.

He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to be fooled like this. All these looks, words, kisses - it was all part of some sick game. He hated Woohyun. But even more he hated the fact that after everything that had happened he could not stop loving Woohyun. It seemed as if two opposite elements had collided in his soul and split it into two parts, equally burning him from the inside.

And he felt as if he was an object of cruel experiment, a victim of some terrible torture, because the pain he felt was almost inhuman.

It is scary to trust someone. Because when there is betrayal, no one else can fill the void. The heart is selfish: it takes greedily, but doesn't want to give. So, having gone through betrayal, somewhere deep down we still can't forget, because memories are always alive in the heart . But it is difficult not to give up, to believe again. And in order to protect ourselves from repeated pain, we allow our hearts to stay tightly closed. But it is revenge not only against others, but also against ourselves.

Gyu took one last look at the house and started the car. He wanted to be away from here, away from the place that had brought him only disappointment. And he was glad it was raining. So he could at least pretend that his eyes were wet not with tears.

***

All Woohyun's attempts to talk to Sunggyu had been futile. Gyu's phones were turned off, and his secretary reported that the man went on leave for an indefinite period. No one knew where Sunggyu was now. And Woohyun had been in despair. He passed whole nights in thoughts, sitting on the bed, clutching the sheets, and hoping that his phone would ring. Lisa silently watched his melancholy and began to understand... She understood how painful it was for Woohyun, she realized how much she had been hurting him all these years.. And Woohyun's depression became a silent reproach to her... She suddenly realized that she had destroyed two lives. She suddenly realized that she had reached a peak in her callousness. And she was scared. Because the longer Sunggyu and Woohyun were away from each other, the stronger was the feeling of guilt: the feeling which she had felt for the first time.

Finally, Woohyun had stopped looking for him and just waited. He waited for three days - and then packed up and left.


	19. I've missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers! Finally they are together and I want to thank you all for reading and forgiving my endless mistakes!
> 
> PS. Woogyu is great! And readers are great! Thank you))

Upon entering the small cozy café, Sunggyu immediately saw his wife. She was sitting with her hands folded modestly around an inconspicuous cup of coffee and looking out the window.

Her lone silhouette immediately aroused a wave of bitter nostalgia in Sunggyu, and he had to summon all his strength, so as not to turn around and walk away: away from the memories of her betrayal, away from the memories of Woohyun's betrayal...

Putting on the mask of cold indifference, Sunggyu with a steady gait walked towards the table. Hearing footsteps behind, Lisa turned, and her husband almost allowed himself to believe that her eyes flashed with sincere joy.

"Sunggyu, you are here, I ..." - Lisa did not finish, because he stopped her with an impatient gesture.

"Let's get straight to the point and begin without your false greetings," - Gyu sat down across from her, stubbornly ignoring the shadow that fell on her face.

Clasping her hands together, Lisa smiled apologetically, as if trying to make up for disturbing his peace.

"You still haven't forgiven me..." - it was not a question but a statement and Gyu could not restrain himself from a bitter chuckle.

"Forgive you? Was it what you hoped for? "- man raised his eyebrows in surprise, marveling at the arrogance of his wife.

Months had passed since their last meeting, and there was not a day he did not recall the day when all his dreams and hopes had been dashed, like a house of cards, that was carried by the ruthless force of the wind. And that ruthless wind turned out to be a disappointment... disappointment in all that he had felt and loved before. He reviewed again and again in his mind the happy scenes of bygone days and he realized how ridiculous it looked, how silly and pathetic had been his attempts to find happiness, how foolish it was to hope that fate would change its ruthless course and finally give Sunggyu desired happy ending. And he could not forgive Lisa, because she was a direct reflection of his weakness, stupidity and naivety - all the things he could not forgive himself for.

"Sunggyu, I realize that this sounds stupid and I have no right to even hope for your forgiveness, but ... I really want to apologize. For all that has happened, "- Lisa looked away, embarrassed, as if she spent hours rehearsing what to say to him, but things did not work out the way she wanted.

Sunggyu scrutinized her profile. Lisa was still beautiful, still elegant, and anyone else in his place would have said that she had not changed. But, having lived with her for a long time, Gyu could see that something was different about her: her look changed, it became calmer, more relaxed, as if she had finally stopped chasing something seemingly important and found harmony with her own thoughts and desires. And he hated himself for the sudden melancholy that came over him at this moment. He hated himself for how he desperately studied her every gesture, every look, unconsciously trying to find traces of the fact that she was happy ... happy with Woohyun.

Closing his eyes for a moment to give himself time to calm the sudden outbreak of excitement, Sunggyu took a deep breath and threw the folder with documents on the table with false equanimity.

"You have to sign it," - he said dryly.

"You called me for this?" - Lisa smiled slightly, but there was disappointment in her eyes.

Taking the papers in her hands, Lisa began to scrutinize the documents. She did not have time to read to the end of the first page, as Gyu decided impatiently to announce the meaning of submitted documents:

"I have discussed everything with my lawyer. You will not live in poverty after divorce and in addition, the house is yours. Divorce should occur as soon as possible, so I need your signature. The property ... "

"Even after everything I've done to you ..." - Lisa interrupted him bitterly, - "…you remain noble."

Hearing these words, Sunggyu couldn't hold back a broken sigh. Many times he tried to achieve this tenderness in her eyes, this soft smile, addressed to him, but after finally achieving it, he felt only a bitter disappointment.

"I didn't want to be like you ..." - he said through clenched teeth.

"I'll sign!" - she said firmly, driving away the remnants of nostalgic melancholy and assuming a proud, noble look such as Gyu remembered from their last meeting.

Picking up the pen, Lisa signed all the agreements and handed them to Sunggyu.

When he picked up the paper, Lisa looked into his eyes and said softly:

"How are you?"

Frozen for a second, Gyu forced himself to look away. There was too much sincere anxiety in her eyes, and Sunggyu had often been a victim of her false sincerity.

"I'm fine," - he just said quietly, and Lisa could tell that her husband was lying.

Lisa carefully eyed the man whom she had caused a lot of pain. Since their last meeting Gyu seemed to have lost weight, he had shadows under his eyes, and Lisa could say with certainty that Sunggyu spent every free minute he had at work: this was how he coped with his loneliness, when they were still living together.

Gyu now and then rubbed his nose wearily, and Lisa's heart sank at knowing how lonely and miserable he must have felt all the time, how many sleepless nights he had spent, trying to forget about what happened.

"Don't you want to ask me anything?" - Lisa asked, and there was an unmistakable undercurrent in her words. It seemed that Gyu understood the meaning of her words, because he immediately threw a hard look at her, chilling Lisa with its coldness.

"No," - Sunggyu said, his hands nervously clutching the paper that Lisa had just signed.

"And wouldn't you want to know about Woohyun?" - she asked warily, and at that moment Sunggyu's seeming indifference left him, as if he was no longer able to hide his true feelings. His eyes flashed with pain, which she had already seen on the day of uncovering the truth. And despite the guilt she felt, seeing Sunggyu's suffering, she was happy to see that Sunggyu was still experiencing strong feelings for Woohyun.

"Enough," - Sunggyu whispered almost pleadingly, trying to force his own body to obey his will and leave, but not being able to fight the urge to listen about Woohyun.

"Sunggyu, he has gone ..." - Lisa said, touching his arm.

"Gone?" - Sunggyu raised his eyebrows in surprise, forgetting for a moment about his intention to portray indifference.

"Yes ... He opened a small flower shop," - Lisa handed to him a business card with Woohyun's name printed on it.

"He did it..." - Gyu looked down, thoughtfully fingering the card, and Lisa could have sworn that her husband's lips twitched for a second in the hint of a proud smile.

"He had left almost immediately after you had left," - Lisa said carefully, afraid to frighten away the rare peace, which appeared on Sunggyu's face. - "But he was looking for you, he did not sleep at nights, waiting for your call, and I was a witness to everything. He said that he wanted to achieve everything himself, to earn his position in society, and thus prove to you that your money isn't important to him, you are important to him! "

"Why do you think I would believe you?" - he frowned, hating himself for the flame of hope, that was awakened in him by her words. - "You have deceived me, you laughed at me behind my back, you have betrayed me, but he... he has destroyed me completely."

"Gyu, I beg you, believe me, everything that happened was a mistake. I am alone to blame: I kept trying to seduce him, I tried to set him against you, but he really loves you. I did not understand it, because I have never been capable of genuine feelings. And I hated the zeal with which he defended you, the tenderness with which he talked about you. I was jealous because I was incapable of such feelings. "

Sunggyu did not answer, looking out the window absently, and Lisa could not read his facial expression. Had he forgiven her? Had he forgiven Woohyun? She did not expect that he would forgive her so easily, but if she could bring a happy smile back on Gyu's face, it would be her little consolation.

Without waiting for an answer from Gyu, Lisa nodded, and then slowly stood up and moved toward the door, knowing that she had no right to even say goodbye to him.

"Lisa ..."

Hearing his uncertain hail, the woman turned around.

"Why are you telling me all this?" - Sunggyu asked, blankly staring at her.

"You know... when he first started to work for us, we liked each other: he came to my room, we were together, he told me compliments," - Lisa stared into Sunggyu's eyes: - "But he never looked at me the way I've seen him look at you... "

Without giving Sunggyu time to reply, Lisa turned and left.

***

Gyu stood in the cold for a long time already, desperately wrapping himself in a scarf, but not daring to enter. He stood in front of a small flower shop, which was located in a quiet street.

The shop was small, which was not surprising, given that it had been opened just recently, but you could clearly see the hard work that the owner had put into it.

Gyu with a smile eyed flowers in the shop-window, the highly polished cute signboards, trifles, with which the shop was decorated and which reflected the inner world of Woohyun. Sunggyu knew for how long Woohyun had been dreaming of his own business, and could not help feeling the same excitement, the same pride that Woohyun must have felt when he crossed the threshold of his shop for the first time.

After meeting with Lisa, Sunggyu could not sleep all night. He recalled Woohyun's looks, Woohyun's words, recalled every detail: their awkward first kiss, their night conversations, his reaction, when Martha found out about them, their first night... Sunggyu remembered how much happiness he had experienced with him and how desperately Woohyun tried to explain everything to him. He did not know whether he did right in coming here. But some invisible force drew him to Woohyun, erasing all the warnings and alarms from his mind. The desire to feel happiness again, the desire to see him was stronger ...

On the wall he noticed a small Welcome sign with thanks on the wall next to the door. After reading the label, Sunggyu could not help but smile - next to the dedication to parents the inscription had been carved: "To the one who did not like flowers."

Finally, collecting his thoughts, Sunggyu pushed the door open, went inside and immediately saw him. Woohyun stood with his back turned to him and tried to see something on one of the boxes, with which the entire room was filled. Inside, the shop was no less comfortable than outside. And even boxes placed at the corners and other evidence that the current owner had only recently become the lord in this world of flowers and plants, could not eradicate the spirit of comfort and hospitality, expressed in the most impalpable details: nice interior, free design, photographs hanging on the walls, and some other domestic things.

Suungyu just stood there and looked at the guy, not daring to approach him. The guy did not notice the visitor and continued to write something in a notebook, occasionally checking the labels on the boxes.

After so many days of lonely self-flagellation, Sunggyu had forgotten about the joy of the presence of beloved person. And now, watching him from the other side of the room, Sunggyu felt again all the feelings that he tried to push out of his mind for a long time. He literally shivered with awareness that Woohyun was here, in front of him... The same handsome, desired, favorite man. Sunggyu wanted to hug him from behind, whispering how much he missed him, but instead he was tormented by these painful, yet so pleasant seconds of waiting.

Sunggyu took a hesitant step forward, and it seemed that the sound of his stick had finally aroused Woohyun from the trance.

"Welcome to ..." - Woohyun did not finish, as he turned and saw him. He looked at Sunggyu and could not believe his eyes. He even began to think that after such a long wait, he began to see hallucinations, because it was against all the laws of logic .... Gyu could not be here, so close, so dear... The man, wrapped in a scarf and with cheeks flushed from the cold, looked at him without hate, without contempt. And he was smiling at him.

"Sunggyu..." - he said hoarsely, mentally preparing himself that Gyu was just a figment of his imagination and might dissolve in the air, turning into a cloud of disappointing memories .

"Hi, Woohyun."

Upon hearing his voice, Woohyun felt incredible relief. It was not an illusion, Sunggyu was really here, in front of him, and he barely resisted the force of the impulse to run toward the man, hug him tight and never let go.

And Gyu must have read his thoughts, because he immediately moved closer to the counter, behind which Woohyun stood.

The man's closeness took Woohyun's breath away. This faint hope that Gyu had forgiven him, that he had come into his store not out of mere curiosity, tortured him, but brought a relief.

Woohyun had been spending all the time he could in the store. So he could, at least briefly, fill the empty space that was created in his soul by Sunggyu's leaving. And plants, for which he cared, had become silent witnesses of his bitter path. Once the flower shop was just a dream, just a casual desire in his mind, something that allowed him to believe that his life was not pointless. But after meeting Sunggyu he began to change, and his aspirations changed. And the goal was also changed. Now he did not just want to build a business, he wanted to prove to him that what he did was not an attempt to achieve a position in society. He wanted to show Gyu that, from the start, his intentions were sincere.

"Good work," - Sunggyu smiled, looking around the store pointedly, and Woohyun's knees almost buckled at the sight of this smile.

How long he had dreamed of the moment, when Gyu would see the results of his work and smile at him - not mockingly, but proudly, with approval. But he hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"Thank you," - Woohyun said, forcing himself not to look away from this gentle smile: he was afraid to believe that there was tender rather than condescension in his eyes.

Seeing how tense Woohyun was, Sunggyu knowingly nodded. The man awkwardly clasped his hands and, lowering his eyes, asked:

"How are you, Woohyun?"

Sunggyu was afraid that Woohyun would laugh at him, considering it an inappropriate question, but, instead, the guy only whispered:

"I'm fine... And you? "

Sunggyu disappointedly ran his hand over the counter and stopped it a few inches from Woohyun's hand.

Their meeting was like a meeting of two strangers, who didn't see each other for a long time, and now felt obliged to ask each other a standard set of questions, only to quickly break up in different directions.

"I am fine, too."

It was like a strange, sadistic game: none of them dared to be the first to admit that they had thought about each other, that they had loved each other all the time. And one subconsciously felt the anxious of another, the suspense of the first step.

Woohyun looked down, and his hand automatically reached for Gyu's hand, as if his body was not aware that there were bitter memories of the past between them. But Woohyun stopped himself in time, grinning sheepishly to defuse the tense situation.

"I will prepare the tea," – the guy came from behind the counter, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably and leaping over the scattered boxes along the way.

"Woohyun!" - Sunggyu called him, knowing that this was their last chance and that no matter what, he didn't want this to be their last meeting. And even if he could be disappointed, he had to try ... try to become happy again.

Turning, Woohyun looked at the man, obviously not expecting the next words:

"I missed you..."

After hearing these words, Woohyun for a few seconds stared at Gyu with unblinking eyes, but then broke into a wide and happy smile.

Sunggyu was waiting for the guy's reaction with bated breath, and seeing the smile on his face he could not help but smile back.

"We are such fools," - Woohyun shook his head happily, and then, in three steps reducing the distance separating him from Sunggyu, the guy hugged him tight, as if to show the fate that this time he did not intend to let him go.

"I've missed you, I've missed you so much," - he whispered, and Sunggyu just smiled happily, hugging him in return. 

"I was so crestfallen, Woohyun... " - Sunggyu buried his nose in the crook of Woohyun's neck, sighing with relief. - "But I couldn't forget you, not even for a moment!"

"I was afraid that I would never see you again. How did you know ..." 

"Lisa told me everything," - Gyu interrupted him. - "It took us so long..."

"But I'll never let you go ever again! " - Woohyun said confidently.

"Do not ever lie to me!" - Sunggyu whispered, taking his lover's face in his hands and looking tenderly into his eyes.

And Woohyun could not control himself. He eagerly clung to his lips. They kissed as if for the first time, and this kiss, like the magic tool of fate, erased all the bitter memories of those long days of agonizing waiting, that bitter disappointment that once separated them. There was only incredible happiness between them: happiness to kiss the loved one's lips.

"Never!" - Woohyun whispered, thus commemorating the beginning of a new, true and endless love story of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun.


End file.
